


She's No Angel (Chapter One)

by Sithlordintraining



Series: She's No Angel [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithlordintraining/pseuds/Sithlordintraining
Summary: Matt, a mere radar technician, seems to enjoy bullying and pushing the much-beloved reader to the edge. But little does he know, she’s going to throw his life into a whirlwind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was originally first person, so yeah beware of the I's and my's

“Did you hear about the new guy?” Lucky said. You shook your head. He knew that you would never know about these people with the hours you work. You were lucky to actually have friends at all, even if there were mostly troopers because of Lucky. They continued walking down the hall as he filled you in about some guy named Matt. With a sudden halt, you snapped out of it, with Lucky’s blaster stopping you.“There he is.” He cocked his helmet. You saw a rather large blonde man folded up on the floor trying to rewire a calcinator. You could obviously tell he was confused and didn’t know what he was doing. “Angel, watch this.” Lucky puffed his chest out. Instantly, you grabbed his arm. “Lucky, no! Stop!” He turned to look at you, even with the helmet on, you knew a smirk was plastered on his face. Lucky was definitely one the most sociable and admirable by many of his peers. Ranking top 5 in his class and working directly under Phasma, Lucky carried himself with a certain authoritative stride. Being lost in your thoughts, it was too late to stop his bullying. “Whaddup Matt?” Lucky said as he kicked a wrench away from Matt. Oh, and if looks can kill. Quickly and quietly, you made my way to retrieve the wrench. Even though you didn’t see him, you could feel his eyes watch my every move. “I-I’m sorry. I apologize on behalf of him.” you stuttered. His brown orbs seemed to peer into my soul. “Here you go.” You handed him the wrench. Soon a throbbing sensation was felt in your head. He just kept staring and never taking the wrench. ‘Ok take the wrench please, my legs are aching and this weird look is scaring me.’ He quickly snatched the wrench out your hand and glared. Rude. You stood up brushing your uniform off and walked down the hall. “Urgh!” You tripped in the vacant hallway, turning around to see if there were others. Only to see Matt smirking. He was an odd one.

Sitting at the table with Lucky and Lieutenant Smith, who was recently promoted, but still enjoyed company from those of a lower status, everyone sat there complaining about the food. All eyes shifted to the vacant seat next to Smith. It was Matt. Lucky, now with his helmet off, smirked at the man and nodded towards the seat. It was completely awkward the silence that filled the table. “I’m Lt. Smith, and you are?” Smith held out his hand. “Matt.” He monotonically said ignoring his hand. He was so rude. He glared at you. You moved back only to feel Lucky’s hand tightly grip your shoulder before he let go. “I’m FN-0777, and this Y/N.” putting both arms on the table appearing dominant. “But you can call me Lucky.” He widely smiled and winking his blue eyes. “So do you guys like Kylo Ren?” Matt spoke up. Lucky snorted. You gave him a look to stop. You always worried that his huge ego wouldn’t set well with other actual members of the First Order who had authority and also a huge ego. “Eh, just don’t get him angry and he’s fine.” Lucky sat back. Smith turned to Matt “Well, the fact that he’s  trying to complete something that’s never been done, I say he’s definitely a determined man.” Matt seemed to sport a proud grin as if he was the one being talked about. “And you?” He turned to you. “Well, I, I would have to agree with both.” Looking at Lucky and Smith, then turned back towards Matt. “I just feel like he excludes himself and doesn’t understand that most of the people here want the same thing and are willing to help if he just allows them. He’s so caught up on having it his way.” Replying. Matt tilted his head up. Before he could answer, your alarm went off on my holo-pad. “I have to go see you later.” Quickly picking up your things and walking away.

Y/N picked up her things and waved goodbye. She made her wait out the cafeteria as Lucky watched Matt watch her every move. His eyes explored every part of her body. He turned his whole body to see her out. The way her little hips picked up a switch as she briskly made her past many, Matt twitched at the fabric that seemed to hug even tighter. Lucky coughed, making him turn around. “Her uniform, she’s not of low rank, but not high?” He asked. Lucky rolled his eyes and scoffed. “She’s General Hux’s consultant,” Smith answered. “Her? She’s the general’s consultant.” Matt perked up. “Why are you so surprised?” Lucky folded his arms. “I’ve heard about her skills. It’s impressive, for someone of her age and background.” Lucky leaned forward. “Background? Why should that matter?” He asked. Smith seemed to be holding his breath. “Both parents worked for the empire, and then her father went rogue and became a traitor. And we all know that her mother might have gone a little mad. It wouldn’t be a surprise if she–” He spoke with no emotion. “Listen,” Lucky grabbed him up by his orange vest. “Don’t you ever talk about her or her family like that. Do you hear me?” Lucky’s eyes began to shift and he could hear Matt’s breath getting heavier. The whole room was quiet. “Luck, let’s go.” FN-6785 came pulling him off of Matt. Lucky let him go and grabbed my helmet. “He’s not worth it.” 85 said. Smith just sat there contemplating what to do. And Matt just looked like a ticking time bomb. Smith stood up, buttoning his jacket. “Some advice for you Matt. Never talk about Y/N like that to Lucky, the general, or any troopers.”

* * *

You and General Hux made your way down the corridor as you briefed him on the new project. His greatcoat hung stiffly on his shoulders as he fiercely walked beside you. Everyone found it strange how much respect he had for you. It was him who hand picked you for this job, as he discovered you while you were still at the academy. Not to mention, he didn’t hide the fact that you were particularly his favorite worker. Like a proud father, whenever your work was referenced or congratulated. Others thought it was for inappropriate reasons, but none would speak this because it would be over for them. Turning to give direct eye contact, you suddenly went stumbling back. A rather harsh bump, that would likely leave a bruise, was the cause of this. Grabbing your left shoulder, you whipped your head around to see the culprit. Low and behold, Matt. “Excuse me? How dare you? Someone of your ranking, of course, wouldn’t have the proper manners to actually apologize. And what are you doing on this level?” Hux continued his rant with fire in his eyes. Matt seemed to be holding back all his anger. He knew he was in the wrong, but his posture was too confident. 'This fucking guy. He should be terminated.’ Matt’s eyes flicked over to me and he let off a smirk before turning around to leave. “Now where were we?” Hux asked pulling himself together. Opening the data pad again, you mumbled a soft “thank you”. Hux stopped once again. “Remember: don’t let anyone push you around. You’re far more capable of running this than some of the other people on this ship.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Smith made his way to the table where Lucky and a few other troopers sat. “Good Morning,” Smith said earning a string of hellos. Soon enough, the group of men was joined by Matt. Without acknowledging anyone he sat in a chair at the head of the table. All the troopers turned to look at Matt before Lucky gave an indistinct mumble. “Where’s Y/N?” Matt asked. All eyes were on him and wide. Lucky looked at him, ready to pounce. Smith cleared his voice. “Y/N joins the general for breakfast to get a head start.” “Why?” Matt asked rather harshly. With another clearing, Smith responded, “She’s required so she can start the day, it’s better to do the briefing over the meal.” “So it’s not because General Hux wants to keep her under his watch?” Lucky’s head whipped to look at the technician. The troopers that separated them tensed. Talking about Y/N was a no-no. Smith seemed to let out a prayer. “Excuse me? What are you trying to say?” Lucky pointed at Matt. All the troopers leaned in. “With her qualities, it wouldn’t be surprised if the General didn’t want her all to himself … For his liking.” Just as Lucky was about to pounce on the man, Smith quietly got out his seat not wanting a repeat of yesterday, “Trooper FN-0777, control yourself and come with me this instant!” Lucky snapped into attention and followed Smith out, not before letting out a growl directed at the blonde man. 

“You better thank Smith for saving your vest, techie.” One trooper said. “You’re not much liked and I can see why.” Another added. Matt’s hand seemed to tighten around the spoon he held as more and more troopers talked about him. “But I have to admit, you’re a brave one techie.” The trooper chuckled. “I’ve never seen anyone make it out without injuries when talking about Angel with Luck.” One snorted. “Seventies over here got a tooth knocked out for looking at her ass.” FN-7070 pulled up his lip exposing a space where a tooth should be. “Well, she is right fit mate.” He leaned back reminiscing while everyone agreed. “Why do you call her Angel, her name is Y/N.” Matt asked with an uncaring facade. “Eh, that’s a story Luck or Zeros should tell you. But I mean why wouldn’t you?” FN-8041 continued. “She’s perfect. So dainty and graceful. Her beautiful (e/c) eyes and shiny (h/c) hair.” “Urgh, I love when it’s curly.” “Yeah, yeah. And she’s super smart.” “She’s beautiful and so kind. I’ve never met someone of high rank as nice as her.” This troopers comment earned a slight chuckle from Matt, who crosses his arms. “Well techie, you don’t agree?” Seventies asked, clearly taken aback. “Y/N is a competent worker and very smart, she’s also a great asset to the First Order. It’s admirable her rank at her age. She’s well-liked by many, and it’s not a lie that her beau-” Matt’s mouth suddenly went dry. An image of Y/N flicked in his mind: it was the first time he saw her.

 

> Of Course, he regarded this memory unnecessary and useless. He had barely seen her face. But he heard her voice, too sweet. The thoughts radiating off the troopers around her were all the same, just like now. She was thanking them as she turned around to leave only to drop her items, leaving a bum rush of troopers trying to pick it up. The white armor surrounding her feet as she stood there admiring the sight. ‘Power’ a voice that wasn’t hers rung through her head. She looked around, unaware of the commander looking at her. He watched slowly as the fire she once held in her eyes, turned back to innocence.

“Go on, say it mate!” Seventies egged Matt on. Snapping back into his thoughts as his cheeks started to heat up. “Her beauty …” He faded once again as he thought about when he watched her leave the mess hall yesterday. “Oh, now I see why Luck hates you.” 8041 spoke up “YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON Y/N!” The troops joined in a boisterous laugh. Matt’s jaw locked as he couldn’t stop the red from running up his neck to his cheeks. He didn’t necessarily have a crush on her, he just met her; he couldn’t help that though he thought of himself higher than most, he was still a man and being physically attracted to someone is natural. “You’re a bold one techie!” 8041 spoke up again. “I’ll tell you what, we’ll help you get Angel, Lucky can’t have everything, he has to let others catch a break too.” Matt uncrossed his arms and pushed up his glasses. How could they do this to a so-called friend? “Wha-What? I don’t-” he stuttered out. “You don’t like her? You can’t even say she’s beautiful at a normal volume without blushing.” Seventies spoke up. Matt immediately got up a stomped out of the mess hall as the troopers laugh faded.

* * *

The General and Y/N stood there discussing the future meeting with some planets new leader. It was crucial that this meeting with the leaders went well. A cloud of black soon washed over the both of them. “General, I wish to have your consultant.” The robotic voice boomed off both ears. Both the General and Y/N turned around with shock. “Excuse me, Commander, I do remember you saying how she would be useless to you, why could you possibly want her now?” The general spoke up. Facing the girl Ren spoke, “You will wait near the door.” Y/N looked at Hux, who nodded. Kylo didn’t speak until she was far away. “I know what her job description is, and I know how important this alliance is to Snoke. And as much as you would like to see me fail, I will not let down the First Order.” He took a step closer to Hux. Hux thoroughly scanned Kylo’s mask. “Very well then. You finally got some sense in you.” Hux turned back overlooking his workers. Kylo marched towards Y/N. “Oh and Ren. Please return her back in one piece.” Hux smirked. Her eyes went wide at the comment and Kylo gripped her arm and pulled her through the blast doors.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just don't get between a girl and her food.

Running. That’s what you were doing. You had to run so you wouldn’t be dragged as he stomped down the hall. Holding the data pad tight to your chest, you focused on your breathing. Even though you didn’t look it, you weren’t as fit as you used to be. Back in the academy, you were one of the top players on two varsity sports teams. You thought about how ridiculous those uniforms were. The shorts were always rising. Mid-thought and Kylo Ren’s grip tightened, lifting you off the ground a little. A turn of the corner and you were in his “office”. Once in, the door shut behind you. Catching your breath you observed there was only one chair and it was behind his desk. ‘Guess I have to stand.’ “Don’t be so lazy consultant.” He spoke while sitting in his chair. You tentatively took a step forward to begin.

It took almost 4 hours to fill him in on the planet: their views, traditions, and culture, what they expected and what they had to offer. Was there a break? Makers no! And not to mention his questions! Most were rhetoric and self-explanatory but he still expected an answer. You remember when you first met and General Hux told you to always watch your thoughts around the commander and today was the real test. After around the third hour, you could no longer censor your thoughts. Just let them all out. But it was until around towards the end of the briefing when things took a turn for the worst. A message ran across Kylo’s datapad. Kylo stood up making his way to the door. “I have somewhere important to be, I’ll be back.” Your eyes widened. “Wai-What? Commander-Sir, please just let me finish, we’re almost finished!” You begged. There was possibly a chance you were going to miss lunch and your mouth was dry from the continuous talking. Disregarding anything you had said he turned to you and asked: “Do you have somewhere important to be?” There was a silence as your mind spoke for you ‘Lunch. Lunch is very important.’  He scoffed “As I thought.” You let out a huff. Kylo looked at you under the mask. Your wet lips falling into a pout. Your eyes were torn between fight or flight. “Stop pouting.” He gritted. “I’m not pouting, I’m breathing.” You mumbled. He couldn’t stand you! He honestly didn’t understand what it was about you. You’ve fallen under the radar all this time and now you were distracting him from his plan. Infiltrate the lower ranks and look for traitors. And then you walked in with your beautiful eyes and plump lips. Tightening his fist at the thought, he let out a growl. Turning back to you, he pointed “YOU WILL STAY IN THIS ROOM AND YOU WILL NOT LEAVE UNTIL I SAY SO “ he yelled. Cape bellowing as he turned around and walked out the door. Your eyes widened, he couldn’t do this? “No, no, no, PLEASE! Please, Commander.” You ran behind him trying to escape, but the door shut, locking you inside. “No, no, no!” You banged on the door.

* * *

You were definitely not going to lunch. As lunch ended 25 minutes ago and you’ve been locked in here for almost an hour. The first 15 was you banging on the door, the next 10 was spent looking for a charger as your data pad died, 5 looking for any type of intercom or camera, and whatever last of these minutes laying on the floor. Kylo entered the room, stopping before he stomped your head in. He stared down at your hair that was out of the ruled ponytail and now spread across the floor, soft breaths escaped your parted lips and he couldn’t help but gaze at that angelic face. He shook his head feverishly “Get. Up.” He stomped his foot near your head. You jerked up and turned looking up at him. Your glazed eyes looking up into his visor. His whole body stiffened under her look. She shouldn’t have this power over him. “I said get up.” He spoke through his teeth. She slowly got up to her uncensored thoughts roamed free, basically cursing him to the high heavens. “You can leave now.” Kylo made his way past her. Her mouth fell open “But we aren’t finished?” You spoke. “But I am.” “How dare you lock me in a room for an hour and depr-” you so boldly spoke before you were frozen in place. His hand reached out towards you. “Clearly Hux had praised you a little too much that you think you can talk anyway. You’re a very competent worker and I’m pretty sure you know your place.” He made his way forward, placing his gloved hand around your neck. “You need to be taught what position you hold.” With an emphasis on ‘position,’ his grip tightened and a moan escaped your lips. As the moan escaped your eyes closed, only to reveal the dark lust washed over you. Kylo’s breath hitched as he removed his hand from your throat. He watched over your face calculating and memorizing every inch of it. Soon enough, your eyes shifted frantically as you realized what had happened. Goosebumps rose all over from embarrassment. The door shot open, and you didn’t think twice before leaving.

You made your way down the hall, you didn’t even know where you were going. You just kept walking. There was no other noise but the constant replay of your moan when the commander held your throat. ‘I can’t believe I moaned. In front of the commander at that, because of the Commander! I moaned because he choked me! He tried to choke me and I moaned. Is it weird? Am I a freak?’ All these thoughts roamed through your head. You didn’t even realize that you had just bumped into the General and he was now shaking you. “Y/N! Y/N!” He shook you until you snapped out of it. You tried to regulate your breath but to no avail, you felt like you were going to faint. “Officer, please escort Ms. L/N to my office.” He nodded and proceeded to lead you to Hux’s office.

* * *

You sat in the chair and waited for him to come. You continued to stare at the desk. You couldn’t stop thinking about it. The feeling of the leather brushing against your skin and how he tilted your head back before tightening his grip. You shuddered as you felt a funny feeling in your stomach. It was cut off when you heard footsteps approaching quickly. The door closed and he settled in front of you leaning on his desk. You kept your eyes on the desk as Hux asked: “What happened?” You couldn’t speak, you didn’t want to speak, your eyes just shifted. You didn’t even realize he moved until you saw a glass of water being held in front of you. Deciding that not talking to your superior was rude enough, you took the glass. Hux followed your hand as you could barely keep the glass still. “You’re shaking, what happened?” You didn’t know what to say you just looked down at the glass of water. You felt cold fingers brush through your hair, remembering that it was out and not in the regulated ponytail. You turned to look at him; his blue eyes stared deeply at you. It was a look you have never seen before. It was almost as if he was hurt. Hux felt like he put you in this position and it was his fault that you were in such a state. “Y/N, please.” He pleaded. “Tell me what he did to you? Did he hurt you?” You looked at him once again, how could you tell your boss that you moaned when the commander choked you? So he can deem you immature and unprofessional. You were the youngest out of all the high ranks and it was because of your maturity and professionalism. Instead, you just looked back at the glass and watch the tears drop in the water. Completely out of his character, Hux reached to wipe a tear from your cheek. “You need to take some time. Go. Rest.”

* * *

The next morning, Kylo, now dressed as Matt made his way to the cafeteria. As usual, he got his tray and made his way to the table. To his surprise, there was another familiar face. You. You didn’t even look like you. You’re polished slicked ponytail was gone, your hair freshly washed with some curls and bounce. Your regulated uniform was replaced by your old academy tracksuit. Mid-laugh, he sat down in the seat in front of you. “Good Morning.” He mumbled, just staring at you. He soon heard Lucky’s thoughts ‘This fucking guy just doesn’t get it does he?’ You looked right back at him, “Yes Matt?” Your eyes wide and he couldn’t help but get lost in them. He looked down as he spoke, “Uh-umm, what are you doing here?” You furrowed your brows. This was definitely a new Matt. “I got the day off. Why did you miss me?” You giggled. Lucky looked at Angel with an arched brow. There was no way in hell that Angel could ever like him in any type of way, even as a friend! “No!” Matt blurted out causing you to jump. The troopers tried to hold back their laughter. “Ah Angel, I wasn’t expecting you to be at breakfast,” Smith said as he sat down at the table. “Good Morning Lieutenant! I got the day off, so I thought I’d join you all.” You smiled that cheery smile again. And the all the troopers seemed to melt as Matt locked his jaw. “Well, it’s great to see you again.” He nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MISS Y/N L/N. TAKE THREE PILLS A DAY. MAY CAUSE DROWSINESS OR DIZZINESS. ALCOHOL COULD INTENSIFY THIS EFFECT. USE CAUTION WHEN PILOTING OR OPERATING HEAVY MACHINERY. DO NOT TAKE IF PREGNANT.

The humming of the machinery calmed you, as you and Lucky walked back to your quarters. “Thank you again, Lucky.” You smiled reaching the door. The doors opened up and Lucky waited for his invitation. Others found it strange, how the flirtatious bad boy of troopers could be a gentleman, “But, only for you Angel.” He said strolling in. Lucky removed and placed his helmet on your kitchen island. Picking up the bottle, he examined the words. “Take three a day. Angel?” His blue eyes looked up at you. You turned to look at him. “Is this because of yesterday or-” You cut him off before he could continue. You knew where this was headed. “Luck, you don’t have to worry. I’m fine.” You grabbed the pill bottle and placed it in the cabinet. “But, I do.” Lucky whispered. You turned to look at him, only you got to see Lucky like this and you felt honored enough that he wanted to show you this side. Making your way around the island and engulfed him in a hug. “You shouldn’t, but thank you.” You squeezed him. Wrapping is his arms tightly around you, he spoke up. “Y/N,” he began, knowing this was a serious conversation. “I know how amazing and respectful you are and everyone told me not to worry. And then you didn’t show up to lunch and that stupid Matt guy wasn’t there and I was getting very suspicious.” You chuckled. “You thought I was hanging with Matt? ” “No. I thought Matt got you or something, but he came later. And don’t say it like that, I’m not jealous.” Shaking your head he continued. “Then, when I heard what happened, I just … when I heard” he squeezed you tighter. “I wanted to look for you, but everyone stopped me. I’m sorry.” You squeezed back. “It’s not your fault and thank you for caring so much.” You let go and still saw Lucky’s blue eyes still gazing down at you.

“You’re not going to let this go are you?” You let out a shaky breath. You knew he wanted to know and he kind of did deserve to know. He was your best friend. His ungloved hand grabbed yours. “It was just … he locked me in that dark room and I felt myself losing it. When he came back, I-I couldn’t help but just … then he choked me. And I.” tears began welling in your eyes and the thought you’ve been suppressing rushed back. ‘That fucking moan’ you thought. “I was in such a state, that they thought it would be best to just put me on medication, to help.” you began trailing off. You were instantly pulled into his hard-armored chest. “I’m sorry.” You pushed him off of you. Letting out a laugh as there were tears in his eyes as well. “The longer you stay, the more tempted I’ll be to tell all your buddies about this look.” He rolled his eyes, grabbing his helmet making his way towards the door. “Oh Angel, by the way, Zeros is throwing a little party in the private sectors, if you feel comfortable-” “Yes, I’d love too.” He sent you smile before leaving your quarters.

* * *

Kylo sat there meditating. This was the calmest and most in control since he’s met you. He felt a disturbance. “General.” He spat out. The blast doors opened and in stormed the general. “REN! HOW DARE YOU TREAT Y/N LIKE THAT?!” The general stood behind the seated commander. “It seems that both of you have forgotten your place.” He responded. Disregarding his comment, Hux spoke up again. “First, you talk about actually trying to make an effort with actually using her specialties and then, you mentally scar her. Y/N has done nothing to you or anyone to deserve this. She’s so bad, she had to be admitted to the med bay! I say, Ren, this is the lowest.” The general huffed out. “Well, General.” Kylo stood up turning around to tower over him. “It seems like you care a little bit more than you show. Did she tell you what happened?” Hux rolled his eyes. “She doesn’t need to! I know what type of man you are! Hurting the poor girl, she’s just innocently doing her job.” Kylo raised a finger to Hux’s chest. “There is nothing innocent about working for the First Order and you should know that if your judgment wasn’t clouded by your feelings for your subordinate.” Colliding shoulders, Kylo Ren exited the room.

* * *

Exiting your quarters, you made your way down the hall. You never really got a chance to take in how beautifully pristine the hallways were. Casting your gaze on the ceiling, you didn’t realize who you were about to bump into. “Oh, Matt! I’m sorry” your hands reached at his forearms, stabilizing yourself. He tensed under your grasp. ‘Damn, Matt works out?’ You thought. As if on cue, he flexed his muscles as a smug smile appeared on his face. Letting go, you stepped back. “What are you doing out of your quarters?” Matt asked. Furrowing your brows at his question, you answered. “Um… I got bored and I’m hungry. Why were you coming to visit?” You raised your brow. Red crept on his face. “You were? Weren’t you?” With the red covering his face and neck he couldn’t deny it. “I-I just wanted to see how you were doing. I heard that you were really bad, but this morning you seemed fine.” He pushed his glasses up his nose. “Well, thank you. I guess, even if it was only out of curiosity.” You gave him a small smile. Continuing to walk in the direction you were heading, he quickly strode by your side. “Where-where are you going?” He asked. “To the kitchen. As a consultant, I have access to these things.” “So then why do you eat with those of lower rank?” “Like yourself?” You raised a brow, smirking. Matt stopped in his tracks, baffled on how you turned it on him. “Would you like anything?” You asked, he shook his head no. You entered the kitchen, leaving a thinking Matt outside. Minutes later, you returned Galaxy Bun in hand. “You really like those things?” He questioned. “Love ‘em.” You sent him a smirk.

Heading back to your quarters, Matt accompanied you like security. His tall-brooding figure stayed next to you. You kind of liked it, not in the sense of protection but authority. You loved to be escorted, it made you feel important. Stopping at the entrance to your quarters, you turned to Matt, “Don’t you have to return to work?” “I have a 15-minute break.” “Yeah, and you spent most of it with me.” You smiled, which gained a twitch from Matt’s lips. “You want me gone?” He asked so monotone, turning to head back to work. Rolling your eyes “No Matt, I just don’t want you terminated.” Your voice echoed down the hall. “Anymore.” He replied. Leaving your face twisted.

* * *

Shaking out your curls, you looked at yourself in the mirror once again. You looked over at the time: 22:01. You fixed yourself once again, calming your nerves. You need this night. You needed to forget and have fun. You walked over to the cabinet and grabbed your medication. Popping a pill, a melodic knock echoed at the door. Making your way to the door, you shut off the lights and greeted them.

Waiting for the whole group to show up, you met in the Rec Room. You enjoyed seeing officers and troopers out of uniform and laughing. It made you feel… normal. “Alright is everyone here?” Lucky asked. “Nah, we have one more.” 8041 said, “And speak of the devil.” Everyone turned to the doorway to see a lost Matt. Matt stiffened as everyone gaze fell on him. He scanned the crowd until his eyes fell on you. Lucky noticed and slowly slid his hand around your waist. “Hi, Matt.” You waved. Lucky squeezed your side. “Angel, did you invite him?” He whispered in your ear. “No, and don’t let your jealousy get the best of you.” You removed his arm around your waist and followed the group out.

* * *

23:27. You sat on the couch nestled between the armrest and Lucky, who now was swapping spit with some blonde. Usually, you didn’t care. But you hated her. Something with an A. That is as much as your mind could remember at the moment. Finishing your fourth bottle, you sighed. Lifting the bottle up, you looked inside. Squinting, you seemed to be able to make out an abnormal blond sitting across from you. Looking up, you instantly locked eyes with the brown-eyed blond. You gulped at his intense stare, no has ever looked at you like that. Goosebumps cascaded on your arms. With a sudden burst of confident, you removed yourself from your spot and went to the make-shift bar.

Matt straightened up as you made your way to the empty seat next to him. Sitting down you stared at him until he stopped ignoring you. “Yes?” He blatantly asked. “Are you having fun?” you asked. Matt simply nodded. “Well, it doesn’t look like it. You’ve been sitting here the whole time.” you pointed out. Turning to face you, he said: “I could say the same for you.” Not liking his answer, you turned back around grabbing a bottle from behind the bar. Matt scrunched up his face in confusion. The liquor was clear and you seemed to be pouring a very large amount in two glasses. Sliding the glass over to him, you began to drink yours. “Drink up.” Matt raised the glass to his lip, disregarding the smell or the scorching burn the ripped down the walls of his throat. Coughing, he felt his temperature rise; it was so hot his glasses fogged up. He turned to look at you, as you casually poured another glass, with no effect.

“How can you drink this?” Matt asked gripping the bar while answering with a shrug. And by 23:41, you both drunk. Well, you more than him. The two of you engaged in conversation, in which you learned of his deadpan humor. You snapped your head back in laughter for the umpteenth time. Coming forward, you pushed yourself a little too hard, falling into his muscular arms. ‘Damn, is this from all the tech stuff’ you thought. Nose to nose, you studied the beauty marks and moles that adorned his face. “I-I, I think you’ve had enough. You should go lie down.” Matt gripped your arms a little tighter, stabilizing you. Rubbing your nose against his, you bit your lip. Matt was kinda cute and sweet, while intoxicated. “Nope.” you popped the P. “I want to stay, I’m having fun. Do you want me gone?” You said mockingly. He rose from the chair, leaving you to crane your neck at his full height. Silence filled the space between you. Tilting your head, Matt’s eyes widened at the naughty thought that flashed across your mind. “Yes-yes, I’d like that.” With quick strides, you two made your way out the door.

Grabbing his hand, you dragged him down to your quarters. He was very surprised how even your fast-paced steps were as you made every turn. As you slowed down you began to fumble, causing a collision with him. Laughing once again, he caught you before you can fall. “Oh Matt, do you want us both to be terminated?” You looked down at his big arms wrapped around your waist. He immediately let go and watched you haphazardly enter your code. After the fourth time, the blast door opened. Quickly snatching him with you, you threw him to the wall.

The dark room was only lit by the stars that dusted outside of the large window in the room. Matt sucked in a breath, as it also seemed to illuminate her silhouette. Slowly, but with confidence, she made her way over to him. He sensed the closeness of her by the smell of that disturbing liquor that laced her breath as she breathed. His heart pumped faster than ever, as he felt the blood rushing to his head the closer he got. He gulped as felt her fingers creep under his shirt, while her other hand pulled him down by the neck. “You’re too tall,” she whispered, pulling him down to meet her. Her drunken lips pressed delicately against his. Her wet lips intertwined with his and he tried to focus on control instead of her pressuring thoughts. She glided the tip of her tongue across the bottom of his lip for permission. “Mhm.” nodding his head in acceptance. She pulled him closer, nails digging into his pale skin as she devoured him. The sensation driving him wild, Matt couldn’t contain himself as he craned his neck even more. His swollen pink lips made the kiss sloppy. Frustration caused him to be a bit more aggressive, snatching her hands from him so he could control her. But she wouldn’t cease and continued to fight for dominance. Hunger for this amazing sensation made him want more.

Pulling away, his large hands were still wrapped around your wrist. He looked at your face once again, to see an animalistic look in your eyes. Letting go of your wrist, you latched your hands on to him, attacking his jaw and neck. Matt’s back was pressed up against the cold wall and he felt helpless. ‘How can you be this strong?’ He thought. But, stars did he love this feeling. He started to feel light-headed. Soon enough, one of your hands slid down his body. He took in a sharp breath, trying to contain himself. If the kiss wasn’t already doing him in. This would definitely kill him. But, before he knew it he felt your body go limp against his. Removing your head from his neck, he saw your sleeping figure and heard the little snores emit from you. He took your sleeping figure and placed you on your couch.

* * *

Rushing from your quarters, he replayed the kiss in his head. Vividly. He wasn’t even thinking straight, feet just making every which move. Shaking his head, he whispered to himself. “I’m Kylo Ren. The Master of the Knight of Ren, Commander of the First Order.” He turned down the hallway. How could you make him feel so out of control? He was so glad you’d fallen asleep, he didn’t know how long he could last. He turned around fist clenched and he realized he was in the Rec Room. He entered the nearly emptied room and followed the sound of the vending machine. His eyes scanned the products deeming them all ridiculous except one. “Galaxy Bun.” He huffed. Even this small product with an abnormal amount of sugar made his mind think of the taste of her lips. Using the force, he retrieved the treat and made his way to an empty table in the corner. Fumbling with the wrapper, he sat down. With the burst of plastic, came the sweet smell that was once held in it. Pushing the pastry up, he took a bite. Ripping a piece off, he stuffed it in his mouth. His eyes widened, he finally understood why you loved these things.


	5. Chapter 5

The blonde woman pushed Lucky fully on his back straddling him in the newly vacant spot. With a light chuckle, he moved his head to let her get a better connection to his neck. Looking to his right, his hazy vision tried to make clear of this sight. The blast doors swung open with the strange blond man he hated so much looking very suspicious. About to turn his attention to the woman before him, he saw your stumbling figure fall into the man, as he scanned around to make sure no one was looking. He gently pushed the girl off to him and proceeded to storm up to his friends. “Alright, who invited that son of a bitch, Matt?” Lucky spat. “Come on, Luck. You can’t be thinking about him with Ava practically riding you!” 8041 exclaimed. “No!” He yelled. “But, I just saw him leave DRAGGING a drunken Angel.” He exaggerated. All the troopers showed a shocked expression. In unanimous agreement, the squad of troopers set out to look for the pair, with a raging Lucky in the lead.

First, they decided to check your quarters. On the way, the passed the Rec Room; “Look! There he is!” FN-6765 pointed. Stomping their way towards the awkward man, they surrounded him. Pausing between his bite of his Galaxy Bun, Matt looked over the rim of his glasses. “Yes?” He asked unbothered. “What did you do to Y/N?” Lucky asked. Matt didn’t answer but screwed his face up. “It’s not good to lie to me, so, What. Did. You. Do. To. Y/N?” Lucky put his palms flat on the table in front of Matt, like a predator. All the other troopers surrounded him, almost like a barricade. He began reading his thought; they were mostly vulgar and aggressively lewd thoughts. Leaning forward, Matt smirked. “What makes you think I did anything to her?” He sent an image of you on your knees looking up at him into Lucky’s head. Unknowingly, Lucky thought this was his idea and he believed it. His blood boiled and he began to shake. Matt’s head snapped back. Lucky’s fist planted right on his face. Coming back, Matt’s vision slightly off, his hand went to his nose. There was blood dripping from his nose and his glasses. His poor glasses were snapped in half. Pushing away from the table, he stood in his brooding stance, before exiting the room.

Lucky shook his hand out before leaving his drunken comrades, who wouldn’t stop talking about what happened. He slowly dragged his feet to your quarters, very nervous of what he would find. With 5 heavy pounds, he begged you would open the door. Looking down both ends of the hall, he entered your passcode. He entered seeing your small snoring figure sprawled on the couch. He sighed moving closer. Scooping you up, he made his way to lay you in your bed. Laying there with you, he stared at you. Gulping, he couldn’t deny how he felt about you. But, his pride and ego got in the way of letting you know. You were way too good for him. Sometimes he wondered why you were his friend. Regardless if he was one of the best troopers, he was just a cocky, pretty boy who knew how to save his ass in battle. He put his head on your plush pillow, continuing to look at you. His eyelids grew heavy. “Angel.” He whispered before falling asleep.

Back in his quarters, Kylo Ren emerged from the steaming shower. Wiping the last remnants of blood off his face, he wiped the mirror observing his body. He looked down at the broken glasses that now was placed in the trash. He looked back observing his neck, it was littered with deep dark bruises ranging in size. Craning his neck, he also saw the red scratches from your fingernails. His fingers glided along them. He hummed, the thought of the kiss and how persistent you were to be in control. And even with the punch, he loved making Lucky jealous. Just like his friends said, ‘Lucky can’t have everything.’ His eyes went dark. ‘Why are you jealous of a trooper? He’s going to die eventually. You’re Kylo Ren.’ Turning around he violently walked out the refresher.

Waking up, you shifted at the strange sound beside you. Rubbing your eyes “Lu-Lucky?” you gently shook him. Stirring awake, he pushed himself up “Angel? What? Are you alright?” He asked. You nodded. “Yes, but-but why are you here? In my bed? With me?” you whispered. “I just wanted to make sure you were ok, you got pretty drunk, and I-” You furrowed your brows. “Drunk? What are you talking about?” You asked completely oblivious. “You don’t remember the party last night?” You shook your head. “Or getting ridiculously drunk?” Once again shaking your head. “Do you-do you remember how you got here?” He gulped. “You. I’m guessing.” With a slight twinge, Lucky perked up. “Yeah, yeah. Me! I got you here.” His deep raspy voice made your cheeks burn as you hugged him, burying your face in his chest. Hugging you back, you opened your mouth “Thank you.You know you have to leave, so you don’t get caught.” “Thanks for letting me sleep here. This bed is very comfortable. I think I’ll let you get drunk more often.” He laughed as you slapped his arm.

The next morning was like any other day, to Hux’s surprise he saw you standing there. “Y/N? What are you doing here?” He questioned. “My job.” He pressed his lips together. “Are you sure? It’s only been a day. I know you’re a great worker, but your health is important.” His icy eyes filled with concerned. Shaking your head “Thank you General, but those pills are really working.” Behind him, you saw a young officer scramble behind him. “Y/N! Am I glad to see you.” Turning towards him Hux gave him a death stare, while you were amused. You guess this was the man who filled your position for the day. During breakfast, you were filled in to what you had missed. Erikson, the officer, updated you on everything and praised your work, and begged you to take over the meeting later.

Making his way into the conference room, Kylo’s cape flowed behind him. He came to a halt as he saw you engaging in a conversation with Captain Phasma. “General, what is SHE doing here?” he interrupted him. “Her job. Now if you excuse me, we would all like to do our job.” He said taking a seat. Throughout the meeting, he watched your poised figure sit as she coaxed the nervous officer through his presentation. She soon began to pass out the paper that he had prepared. As she came to him, he looked through her mind. There was nothing! Nothing of the moan, the party or the kiss. The only thing present in your mind was Lucky. And he was in your bed? He brought you back? No, Matt brought you back. I brought you back! Snatching the paper out your hand, he gained a look from all his peers. He looked at the officer and pressured him to continue.

He reached the end of his presentation and everyone was silent. “So, what are you proposing Officer Erikson?” Hux asked. You shook your head. You knew you should’ve taken over, but it just didn’t seem right taking his ideas. Especially, since you thought of other ways to bring the planet under the First Orders control. Jumping to your feet, you moved next to Erikson. “Erikson believes that we should go to Ruhma and negotiate with them. But, I believe we should bring them to us and show them we aren’t just some power-hungry, crazed militia trying to restore order. But that we can show an interest and protect the people that believe in the order.” You spoke. Hux looked at you with a proud glint in his eyes. “What do you suggest?” He asked. “We can have their leaders come to us for a tour or we can throw a ball. Their planet is a very extravagant one and they would be mostly impressed.” You said with a coy smile. “A ball would be the best persuasion.” Hux nodded. “Agreed.” His mechanical voice rang out. Everyone’s attention turned to him. He didn’t even think, he just agreed. Clenching his fist, they all looked away. Clearing your throat you directed your next words at the Commander. “You do know you will have to attend Commander.” You took the silence as a yes. “Well Miss L/N, I think you should start planning.” Hux nodded.

 

Busy was an understatement. Weeks leading up to the ball had you swimming in planning and other paperwork. You weren’t getting enough sleep, but thank the stars for Galaxy Buns. You seemed to be running on them as of lately. Especially, since you haven’t visited the mess hall in a while. You missed your friends and strangely you missed Matt. Sitting on the podium, the General stood to face the mirror while the tailor fixed his suit. “That’s a lovely suit General.” you looked up at him. Showing a rare genuine smile, he sent you a “Thank you.” Looking over himself once more, he asked. “You’re finalizing the looks for the others, correct?” “Yes.” “Have you seen Ren’s?” You rolled your eyes. Everything was such a competition. “Yes, General. It’s very nice. It even goes well with his helmet.” He scoffed mumbling. “That stupid helmet.” “If you are worried about being upstaged, the commander is not the one. You should be asking about the Captain.” You sent him a smug smile.

“And what about you?” He turned looking at you. “Excuse me?” You’re pretty sure you didn’t hear him right. “Y/N, your dress? Have you found it yet?” He couldn’t honestly think you were going to go to this. “General, consultants don’t go to these events. We just help with the arrangements and planning making sure everything goes smoothly. That no party is offended.” He laughed at your answer and you were taken aback. “Y/N, you can’t be serious? That is exactly why you need to be there! This is your night. This is your moment. And everyone will get to see it and so should you.” You looked down avoiding his gaze. Stepping off the podium, he turned to you “I will be sending dresses to your quarters for you to choose. Pick any or many, it doesn’t matter. Money’s no object.” With wide eyes, you exclaimed. “Oh, General! No, really I can’t. That’s too much, sir. I can use a dress from my academy days.” “No, Y/N” he let out a breath. “You’ve done so much, let me do something for you. You’re the son I’ve never had and the daughter I’ve never wanted.” He smiled. You couldn’t help but return it. That was the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said and it was by someone you admired. Tears started to well in your eyes, he personally picked you because he saw potential. He gave you a chance that you never ever thought you would see. One tear escaped and you quickly wiped it. Hux laughed. “It’s ok, I won’t deem you incompetent. Just passionate. And remember, money’s no object.”

Making your way to the mess hall, you saw Zeros enter as well as the others. “ANGEL!” They all roared. “Where have you been? We missed you!” Rang in your ears. “Oh guys, I’ve been so busy planning the ball, but it’s finally here. Well, tomorrow.” You all took your seats. With an empty seat next to you, you furrowed your brows. “Um, where’s Lucky?” you asked. “Phasma asked for him to stay back, she needed to speak to him.” Seventies replied. A deep worry grew inside you and they all could tell. “Ay, don’t worry Angel. I’m sure it’s nothing.” Scanning the reassuring looks on their faces, you sighed. Tilting your head, you asked, “Where’s Matt?” All the troopers avoided your gaze. “We don’t talk to him, Angel.” “Ok, but you still see him around.” “We haven’t seen him since-” The trooper’s words were cut off by a blow to the gut. “Since what?” Still avoiding you. “Guys, please tell me. Especially, since this could be a reason for Lucky to be staying back.” They all looked at each other before Seventies spoke. “Oi, Matt and Lucky got into the night of the party after you guys left. Luck clocked him” he popped his tongue for emphasis. “Matt’s had snapped all the way back” he slow-mode with a laugh from the others. “He came back up bloody as hell and glasses snapped in half. It was right crazy!” He exclaimed.

You couldn’t believe Lucky did this! Never have you ever witnessed or heard of such thing. Of course as a stormtrooper, you knew what kind of work he was in, but still. About to speak, you saw Lucky power walk in. Everyone turned to look at him. He seemed shaken up. Everyone was too scared to ask what happened. He let out a shaky breath, “I just got promoted to Officer.” The sound of roars and banging on tables filled the room. He looked at you with a sparkle in his eye. You just sat there, mouth hanging. You wanted to talk to him about Matt, but you didn’t want to ruin his moment. “I’m so proud of you Luck!” You hugged him. “Dude, you skipped over sergeant!” 1831 ruffled Lucky’s brown buzzcut. “A celebration is definitely needed, congratulations Lucky.” Smitty sat down joining everyone. “Thank you, Smitty. And yes, but I think I’ll sit this party out. I have some big responsibility to take care of.” Lucky turned to you. “I get to escort you to the ball.” With puppy eyes, he held your middle with just a squeeze. As your best friend, you were excited that you’d be able to share this moment with him. But at the same time, you couldn’t shake the thought of what he did to Matt away. “Lucky, I can’t wait!” you mustered up the best smile you could. “I have to go now. But, I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

Walking back to your quarters, you quickly jumped in the shower to prepare yourself for the dress fitting. You didn’t know what to expect. In the academy, of course, you had formal events, but nothing on such a grand scale. Cracking your knuckles, you didn’t know what to expect as you sat on your bed robed and waiting. A knock on the door alerted you and you quickly made your way to answer. You knew being the General’s favorite you would get perks, what you didn’t expect was over four racks of gowns ranging in various dark shades. Followed by trunks of jewelry, shoes and complimentary champagne. This was so overwhelming.

Around the sixteenth dress, you grew tired. This was a little too much. Trying to oblige for Ruhma’s views on formal attire, a headache began to form. Stepping down from the portable podium, you made your way to browse the racks. Truly, everything was beautiful and extravagant. They were also ranging from shades of blacks, blues, and grays; very busty and large skirts. It was their custom, but you knew you wouldn’t be able to function. From the corner of your eye, you saw a sliver of red. Pulling the garments, you exposed the red dress. Grabbing the hanger you rushed to your bedroom and tried it on. The red lace quickly formed to your body like a second skin. Opening the door, the women who were helping you, couldn’t help but gawk. Standing in front of the mirror you were taken aback how regal-like you looked. You almost felt exposed, ready to peel out the dress because the looks were too much to handle. “My, my darling, you look extraordinary. I’ve dressed royals in my day and none have ever glowed like you.” An older woman snapped you out of your daze. “I agree, but I don’t know how that dress got in there. General Hux gave us strict instructions on fit and color code.” Another one spoke. Biting your lip you thought if you should basically disregard the rules of Ruhma. You ran your fingers over the lace. “Um, if it’s ok, I would like this one. I know the General wouldn’t mind.” “Good choice, my darling! If you didn’t I would be very upset. You’re stunning.” You blushed at the comment.

Walking down the hall, you sighed in content. This was the first dress you’ve owned that wasn’t a hand me down. Even your next appointment couldn’t bring you down. About to knock on the door, it opened. You walked into Kylo Ren securing his mask. “Do you like your suit, sir?” You asked. He continued to look at himself in the mirror. “I decided that it would be beneficial to have a smart-tech material embedded similar to your regular attire, as well as a secret compartment for your lightsaber.” You pointed out. “And a cape because you looked like a cape guy.” Turning around he pulled out his lightsaber and activated it. You held your breath in uncertainty. He swung it around a couple of times, only to deactivate it and put it in the compartment. “I’m impressed.” his mechanical voice boomed. “Stylish yet-”you cut him off “Accommodating.” You nodded proudly turning on your heels to exit. “Consultant.” He called out causing you to stop. “I didn’t dismiss you.” Clasping your hands together you let out a breath. A grin crept on your face as you couldn’t wait to see Phasma’s outfit. This then leads you to think about the dress hanging in your closet. “Consultant, that’s enough.” Waving the door open and you exited.

“Captain Phasma you really are a sight!” you stared in wonder at the figure before you. The silver lame just seemed to drip down every curve. “I know.” She chuckled. “I heard you found your dress.” “How do you know?” You questioned. It literally has only been at least an hour since picking it. “The tailors couldn’t stop raving about it when I came to meet Hux.” She turned back in the mirror, running her fingers against her figure. “And red. I never picked you as a red girl. It’s so…upstaging.” You looked down. As a consultant, you really shouldn’t be wearing such an attentive color. It’s not like you held any real power. “ I’m sorry.” She sent you to smirk. “Don’t apologize; girls compete, women like us do not. We know our worth and add tax.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Lucky or Team Kylo?
> 
> I'm Team Lucky


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have no recollection of what Kylo Ren did to you. Let’s commence Kylo Ren’s second first impression.

Lucky made his way down the silent corridor towards your quarters. He was very surprised that you were going, you were shy and kept to yourself and maybe about 5 other people, including himself. With a gentle knock, the door slid open with you making a brisk exit. “Lucky what took you so long? The more I sit in this dress the more I regret coming up with this silly idea.” Straightening your dress you stopped to look straight at his helmet. You knew he was staring. Looking down the hallway, you whispered “Stop staring. If this is how it’s going to be all night, I might as well not go at all.” Turning around to open your doors, you were stopped by Lucky’s soft lock on your wrist. “I’m sorry. It’s just … You’ve always been beautiful to me and now … I …” You felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. You looked back at the expressionless mask, feeling the blue eyes lock with your (y/e/c). “Y/N I’m sorry to make you uncomfortable, I’m just nervous that’s all. The first day on the job and I have to protect my Angel.” You bit your cheek and looked down to stop the blushing. “Let’s go get you to your ball.”

The only sound to be heard was the click of your heels down the recently abandoned hallway. This sector had been marked off as vacant for a few years, so why not use the large room to host probably the only ball the First Order has ever seen. They made their way towards the entrance of the doors, you could see some of the guests begin to fill up the room and hear the musicians playing. You soon approached the doors, when the door was replaced by a black cloth wall. Peering up through your lashes, you saw it was the Commander. Lucky seem to grow to his full height and seemed ready to attack. The Commander shifted his view to Lucky and it looked like a standoff. Your breath hitched knowing this wouldn’t end well. “It’s ok, thank you trooper.” you barely managed to get out. Lucky turned to you, hesitating to tilt his helmet in confusion, but just nodded and left the two of you alone. A Black arm was placed in front of you and you slowly placed your arm in his. Your nerves started to work up as the doors opened. You wanted nothing more than to hide behind this man, maybe even steal his cape and disappear. If the room wasn’t filled with talking and music, you probably would’ve heard the man next to you try to suppress a laugh.

Entering, you let your eyes wander at the sight held before you. You did this and you put all of this together. And people seemed to be enjoying, both parties. “Y/N, you look beautiful.” Your wandering eyes were interrupted by General Hux’s rare proud smirk. He gave Kylo a stern look as he held out his arm and you quickly made your way to the general. Kylo watched you descend the few stairs that lead to the vast court. Phasma silently made her way to his side. “Commander?” she held out her arm and he put it on top of his. Following behind them, Kylo tried to listen into the little conversation you and Hux were having. It was mostly praised, by your coy smile; you looked around in amazement as if you weren’t the one who made all of this happen.

‘She’s so cute.’ Kylo thought to himself. You glowed in the dress that he had picked out for you. Red was his favorite color and he just knew that it would look nice on (y/s/c) skin. With your hair up, he could smell the perfume linger off you, making it rather tempting for him. And the lace, it just seemed to show everything your uniform didn’t. Since you forgotten everything that happened between you and him, why not start with a clean slate. This was like a game to him, he wanted to see how long he could hold off. But, who was he kidding, if he wanted you, he could get you. Plus, there was always Matt. And you rather quite like Matt. This would be a fun venture.

* * *

It was well into the night, or so you thought. The whole time was spent following the General. He didn’t mind. He basically showed you off like a proud parent boasting all your achievements to the higher ranks of Ruhma. You glanced around the room, observing at all the people. Hux seemed to be enjoying his talk with the older gentlemen, Phasma was loving the attention she was getting from both men and women, and then there was Kylo Ren; standing in a corner very statuesque. He was talking to no one and seemed to stare, at something. You slowly made your way over to him Getting within a few steps in front of him, you entered his ‘personal bubble’. You could feel the anxiety radiate off of him.

“Are you having a good time?” His mechanical voice rang out. “Yes.” You hoped your soft reply reached his ears. He scoffed “It doesn’t look like it.” Your face twisted up. This conversation seemed vaguely familiar. ‘I can say the same about you’ you thought. You were drawn out of your thought with a glass of champagne floating, by itself, in front of you. “Drink. It will calm your nerves and your loud thoughts.” You grabbed the glass and quickly apologize, forgetting about his special skill. Cautiously sipping the drink, you saw many people look over at you. “They’re looking at me, don’t be so conceited Consultant.” He said, as you looked down clearly embarrassed.

It was a few minutes of comfortable silence that you two shared basically hiding in the corner before Hux found you and dragged you away. The whole time Hux introduced to these people, you felt a tugging sensation in the back of your head. Of course, you regarded it as the champagne as you found yourself on your third glass. But looking behind you, you saw Kylo Ren surrounded by people, who seemed to be fascinated by him. That could only be the reason the were talking to him. “What is going on over there?” Hux was now looking in your line of view. “I-I think they’re talking to him.” Both you and the General brows had furrowed. “Y/N-” “I’ll go save this before we lose them.” The General let out a sigh. You always knew what to do and was glad to see competent people in positions they deserved. Once more, you made your way through the crowd towards the seething man. How could they not see he was bothered. He was clenching his fist! Taking a deep breath, you opened your mouth to speak only to be pushed backwards. Everything seemed like such a blur.

He needed to get away before he could lash out and he saw you. You would be his way out. Rushing towards you, he held your waist tightly and pushed back into the dance floor. Your (y/e/c) were wide and shifty once you settled and realized what just happened. Kylo stopped and adjusted you in his arms. The hand still around your waist still held you tight. He was thankful for the mask because he was nervously scanning your face and mind for any indication if you would run away. You moved a little closer and rested one hand on his shoulder, keeping distance. With this touch, he seemed to relax and loosen his grip.

You looked around the room to see everyone’s eyes on you. The General watched you two carefully, almost as if Kylo was handling his fragile prized possession. Phasma and her drunk companions gave a supportive look. You looked up to where the troopers were. You saw Lucky shift forward and then move back in line with the others. “Your rescue was very efficient.” Kylo vocoder rung against your ear. It was an uncomfortable feeling and you squirmed, creating more space between you two. “Thank you?” you said.

Kylo tried to sort through your thoughts as you swayed in his arms. You never really been to formals or balls and he saw how uncomfortable all of this made you. And he could also feel how uncomfortable you felt having that mask peer down at you. “You didn’t go to many of these, did you Consultant?” He asked. “No sir.” was all you answered. Your eyes still wandered throughout the whole room. “Well, you are well versed in this.” For the first time, you finally looked him in the eye. “I know who you were before and what you came from. Before did you—did he, go to these things?” Kylo stopped and inhaled sharply. He wanted to be mad, truly he did. He wanted to make you regret even asking. A silly young girl inquiring about what he did in his past. Kylo wanted to tell you while others were dancing and being carefree to the ways of the universe, he was forced as some sort of security for “higher-than-thou” nobles when he was still a jedi or before he was sent off, how he was paraded around with his mother to these things that seemed to last all day. But instead he chose a simple answer, which he knew would have a follow up: “Yes.” He watched as the corner of your lips twitch and then he saw your thought of child size version of him dancing the night away, mask and all. He couldn’t help but let a small smile fall across his lips. “I didn’t have a mask back then.” He said so low it could be mistaken for a mumble. You tried to hid your bashful smile, but a laugh escaped, causing him to see your whole face light up. Kylo bit his lip as he registered what he just did. He was somewhat proud of himself, but mostly astonished.

Collecting yourself once more, you noted that you were in the center and there were more eyes on you than ever. “Are all these stares normal?” you asked your Commander. “We are in the center of the dance floor, Consultant . They don’t call it the eye of the hurricane for nothing.” Looking around at the faces, you saw men and women gawking at you. The looks were uncomfortable, you knew what those look meant. Kylo felt you tensing up and brush gently into your mind. “You think you know what they think of you?” He asked perplexedly. Looking up to his visor once more you spoke “I don’t need to know how to read minds to know what those looks mean. I worked to hard to just be ogled as something to be used and then thrown away. I’m one of the youngest working officers, I can tell you the history and currents events on over half of the known systems and their habitants and yet I’m still rejected to this. My mother always told me ‘If you rely on looks, you’ll end up lying on your back. If you rely on smarts, you will rule the galaxy.’”

A split second of silence passed, before his cape billowed passed you as he made his way to the General. Your anxiety shot up once again, as the two men lowly bickered and looked in your direction. Captain Phasma retreated to your side. “Y/N are you okay? What happened?” she asked. You turned to her shaking your head, your weren’t able to speak. The two men made their way to you and Phasma and signalled for you to follow. You briskly followed as know the whole room was on you. ‘If he could read minds, then why would he put me in this situation.’ you softly groaned. Ascending the stairs, you stood uncomfortably nestled between the General and the Commander. “Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention.” The General voice carried through the hall. “Before we continue our successful night, I would like to remind everyone the real reason for this success: Miss Y/N L/N, Chief Consultant to the First Order and Galactic Relations.” The room roared in applause. You were still tense and didn’t relax until someone whispered ‘Breath’. But, it sounded like a thought but it was someone else’s voice. General Hux went on about your accomplishments and accolades that you have achieved in your very young life. It was definitely like a proud father doting on about his child.

Kylo watched your face, trying to hide your happiness as you looked into the crowd. They were very impressed and couldn’t help but talk about your crowning glory. This is all you wanted and he gave it to you. Of course, Hux was the one giving the speech, but he was the one who told Hux to do it. Honestly, if Hux thought you were as competent as he says you are, he wouldn’t keep you in a job where you were locked up under his control. He finally ended his speech with a toast to you and you giggled a thank you and held your hands not knowing what to do.

A small yawn slipped passed your lips. Turning to Hux, you spoke “Thank you, General. Truly, I’m thankful and honored, but I can’t lie, I’d wish to retreat to my quarters.”  Before he could reply, Kylo made his way in front of you and the General. “I will escort the Consultant to her quarters.” He said sternly. Hux rolled his eyes “No, you will stay here and make sure this deal falls through.” He waved his hand and Lucky came to your side. “Well, these past few weeks have been very straining. A day off is much deserved. FN-0777, you will escort her to her quarters. And it’s a pleasure, Y/N.” You simply nodded and turned on your heel. But, you spun around once more calling out for the Commander. With a small smile, you sent him a thank you and made your way out the door.

* * *

The walk back to your quarters seemed shorter. Halfway there, you took off your heels to get there much faster. Lucky strode by you silent, almost nervous. Reaching your quarters you turned around and engulfed Lucky’s armor tightly. “Aren’t you glad you went?” He said snaking his arm around your waist. “Yes!” you giggled. Letting go you looked at the large red lapel hanging on his right shoulder. “You know, you look very handsome in your new uniform.” He let out a chuckle as you punched in your passcode. The doors slid open and he called out to you. Turning around you were met with the helmetless blue-eyed trooper. Slowly he closed the gap between you two and pressed his lips to yours. He held onto your face gently and you could feel his eyelashes brush against your cheek. Pulling back, the blush illuminated the freckles on his cheeks “Goodnight, Angel.”

The blast doors closed and you turned around breathless. Entering your bedroom, you jumped back on your bed as you reminisced about tonight. You thought about a book you had enjoyed so much as a child. A princess, at a ball for her birthday; dancing the night away with a prince and later kissed the kitchen boy, who she was truly in love with. You guessed that you were the princess, Hux and Phasma were your mother and father, Kylo Ren was the dark prince who almost ruined this magical night, and Lucky was the kitchen boy who ended your night with a kiss. Opening your eyes wide, you thought ‘Wait, am I in love with Lucky?’


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky: 1. Matt/Kylo: 1.

When you woke up, you were still in your gown and your updo was now down. You yawned and made your way to the refresher. When the light turned on, you were startled at the sight you saw before you. Your hair was a wild mess and your make up was in all the wrong places. Grabbing a wet towel you began to wipe your face clean. Wiping brought back memories of last night. You started to look more like the person you knew and not this display where all eyes landed. As you removed your lipstick, you thought about the kiss from last night. Your lips twitched in a smile. You can’t believe you kissed Lucky. ‘Did you like him?’ You never really thought about you and Lucky as you AND Lucky.

You slipped out of the gown and slowly made your way to the shower. Turning the dial, you made sure it was on it’s hottest and highest pressure. Stepping inside you felt all the stress from the past week recede. Massaging your scalp with your fingers, you started to feel your hair curl up. You released a sigh and let your mind linger back to Lucky. You always thought he was handsome. His eyes were like an ocean that if you weren’t careful, you could get lost in. His freckles always gave him a childlike presence for his bad boy exterior. He’s always been so sweet since this first time you met him and you liked his corny jokes.

* * *

Exiting the refresher you dried your hair and went to look for something comfy to wear. Looking through your options, you saw a black sweat suit. Your mind instantly shifted to Kylo Ren. ‘He was so … strange last night’. You shook your head and chose to just wear a turtleneck and pants. Pulling over the sweater, your mind drifted to the image of child-Kylo dancing. You let out a chuckle. ‘I can’t believe he made me laugh’ you thought. With a grumbling sound erupting from your belly, that was enough to make you retreat from your thoughts. Opening your door, you were met with  FN-0133. “Hey Lee, how are you?” You smiled. “The General would like to see you.” “Ok, give me one second.” You went back into the refresher and tried to tame your hair in some type of bun that was somewhat work-appropriate. Satisfied with the product, you made your way to Lee and made your way to the General.

* * *

Lee led you to the General’s office. Entering, you were surprised to see all of your bosses: General Hux, Captain Phasma, and even Kylo Ren. “Good morning.” You stood at attention. They all nodded and Hux motioned for you to sit. You sat, anxiety rising as they seemed even larger now that you were sitting down. “Y/N, I just wanted to let you know how amazing last night was. The guests couldn’t stop raving when they were leaving. We closed off the deal and would like to thank you personally for helping us succeed in expanding our empire.” The General spoke as your heart beat sped to the sound of his praise. “Thank you, General. Anything to contribute to the First Order and the cause.” You gave a small smile. “I know you’ve been working here for less than five years as Chief Consultant to the First Order and Galactic Relations, straight out of the academy I may add. It’s believed, last night being an example, you’ve outgrown this title. You will no longer just be the Chief Consultant to the First Order, you will be an Ambassador-at-Large to the First Order. With this title, you will continue to oversee the Galactic Relations party, but you will be in the forefront of expanding our Empire. You will receive diplomatic immunity and protection from the First Order and their affiliates. As Ambassador, you will embark on trips to various planets for diplomatic affairs or any visit required on behalf of the First Order, which requires a team of top stormtroopers to be at your side. With the help of Captain Phasma, you will able to choose your team of six.”‘Ambassador?’ you thought. ‘Wait—PROMOTION!’ Your mind was running 10,000 lightyears a minute! You tried your best to concentrate and listen, but containing all your thoughts and joy from bursting made it really hard.

Hux finished up and his serious expression was replaced with one of pride. He stood up and made his way around his desk. “Y/N, I’m very delighted that you were chosen to represent the First Order.” You slowly stood up, not even thinking and immediately hugged him. You felt his long arms engulf you in a tight embrace. In a low whisper, he tightened “I’m so proud.” This was the first hug you guys ever shared and you would cherish it forever. Hux was the father you never had. Pulling apart, you saw Hux’s glossy eyes. Interrupting this touchy moment, Phasma stood by to hug you as well. “I look forward to helping you choose. But, I’m pretty sure we all know who’s going to be at the front of that line. Congratulations.” Phasma hugged you too. Goosebumps rose, as you feel the cold chrome touch your cheek. Releasing you from the hug, you take a step back and just smile. The two people look up to, almost as parental figures, you can’t help but be thankful and just smile. Never have you felt so much love. “Thank you so much, Captain Phasma. And thank you, General Hux, for believing in me and that I was the proper choice to take on such a great honor and responsibility.” You smiled.

“Well actually, it was your Commander, Kylo Ren, who decide that you have surpassed your title and deserved more. He actually created this position, seeing as you are the best fit. Though wary, he will also take responsibility in overseeing you live up to your title. You still will report to me, but you’re under his jurisdiction out on the field.” The General said matter-of-factly.Turning to the Commander, your jaw dropped slightly. You were so shocked. ‘This man literally spoke to me for the first time last night and in those few minutes decided to make me an Ambassador!’ you thought. You slowly approached the brooding man. “Thank you so much, sir. It really means a lot to me.” You went it to give in a hug but remembered that he wasn’t one for emotions. Pausing in front he held out his arms awkwardly, but you just decided to shake his hand. “Thank you, I won’t let you down.” Kylo grasped it very delicately, which surprised you. “You won’t.” was all he said.

* * *

Exiting the office, was probably the first real breath you took. Looking down at your watch, there was an allotted amount of time before the mess hall closed. You hastily made your way there, avoiding every person and weird look that passed you. Seeing the entrance in your view, you sped up. With too much speed, you ended up bumping into a hoard of troopers. “Angel!” they all let out as they reached and caught you. Opening your eyes, the first thing you saw was Lucky. With the light shining behind him, he looked very heavenly. “Angel, slow it down.” Lucky smiled “What’s got you in such a rush?” “I just got promoted!” you smiled. The helmetless troopers roared congratulations. “Wow, look at you Angel growing up on us!” one said. “So what are you now?” Seventies asked “Assistant General?” You shook your head and let out a giggle. “No, I’m Ambassador-at-Large for the First Order!”

“Really, what?” Lucky looked at you. “Angel! I’m so proud of you!” His arms wrapped around your waist tightly lifting you up. “You hear that guys! My Angel representing the First-Order.” He exclaimed still holding on to you. “A party is definitely needed!” Zeros said. “We haven’t given one to Lucky yet. So this one will be for you and Lucky.” You felt a smile try to form on your face and you bit your lip to suppress it. You didn’t really understand how you felt about Lucky. Naturally, you melted into his side as he held you tightly. “I’m so proud of you. I have to go but I’ll pick you up tonight.” Lucky spoke softly before kissing the top of your head. A string of ooh’s and whistles came from his comrades. Unable to speak, you just shook your head and watch him leave with the others. You don’t know what was said, but there was a bunch of roughhousing Lucky and then he turned to look at me. A blush apparent on his face, his eyes connected with mine. With a soft smile, he winked at me before putting on his helmet.

* * *

When you returned to your quarter, you were met with a trooper, a cadet, and the tailors from the ball. “Hi?” you said, you didn’t understand why they were here. “Hello, Ambassador L/N this is for you.” The young cadet said handing you an envelope. The corner of your lips twitched up. ‘Ambassador L/N’ you liked the sound of that. Taking the letter you opened it up. It was a typed letter:

> To Ambassador L/N,
> 
> Once again, congratulations on your promotion. I’m very proud, even though I knew you would very much succeed in the years between now and from when I hand picked you from the Academy. With new titles comes new responsibilities and new clothes. Tonight, I will be hosting a gathering to introduce you to the high-rank officers, generals, and captains in the First Order at 20:00 in the boardroom.
> 
> General Hux
> 
> P.S.: I will not be here for a few cycles, family business, and the Commander will be briefing you for your first visit tomorrow. I also, apologize in advance for anything the commander does or say. If you feel uncomfortable at any moment feel free to contact me. Good Luck.

You looked at the cadet and then at the tailors, who waved and smiled and were very happy to see you again.

Letting them in, the tailors went on and on asking questions about the ball, giving you compliments, raving about the new clothes picked for you. All you could do was smile and respond back. You were very happy and no one could take that away from you. The women were in your room, now rearranging your wardrobe, you looked at the clothes. They varied from colors, shapes, dresses, jumpsuits, robes, blazers and more. Never did you ever think that you would have such things or people who genuinely cared for you in a long time. You didn’t have the best life growing up, but your mother tried very hard to make sure you would reach a place in life where you wouldn’t have to worry about being able to survive without worries and give me the life she thought you deserved. Peering at the clock near your bed you saw the time: 14:58. You had five hours to prepare for the General’s gathering. It seemed like a lot of time but thinking about hair, makeup, an outfit, and not to mention how far the boardroom was away from your quarters. When the tailor’s finished it was around 15:27, the woman started to collect their stuff. You saw a crate of champagne still sitting on the side of your bed; you quietly pushed it under your bed, leaving it to celebrate later. You thank the women and led them out of your quarters when the trooper came to collect them. Once everyone was gone, you made your back to get ready for your big night.

* * *

Checking yourself in the mirror one more time you made your way to the living room. You had fixed your hair and makeup to your liking and your knee-length black dress was both form-fitting and comfortable. About to put on your heels, there was a knock on the door. You opened it revealing Lucky’s back. He turned around and his mouth dropped slightly “Wow, Angel.” He whispered in awe as he scanned your form. Clearing his throat he spoke once again “Wow, Angel. I know the party is for us but I think you might’ve overdressed.” He scratched the back of his neck. You looked at him with confusion. “What?” you asked puzzled. He scrunched his face up. “Angel … Zero’s party for us?”

You completely forgot. With the tailors and the overall excitement from the promotion, it slipped your mind that quick. “Oh, Lucky … I actually can’t, I’m not going to the party tonight.” “What?” You looked at him. There was something in his eye, anger maybe? But you didn’t know. “I’m sorry I forgot to tell you, it was just so much going on. The General sent me a message and the tailors and —” Lucky interjected leaning on the island in the kitchen. “You could’ve said no.” “I can’t say no to my boss, Lucky!” you yelled. He was taken aback. You’ve never raised your voice at him before. “Yeah, he literally lets you do anything! And you should’ve said you had plans. Which isn’t a lie! Do you not want to hang with us now?” he asked. He sighed “Lucky, don’t be like that.” He wiped his face with his hand and sighed “I —” and then there was a knock at the door. Trying to get the door, Lucky grabbed at your waist “Angel, please.” He pleaded. He kept a tight grip on you. You looked in his eyes and you saw those blue eyes slowly start to capture your soul. They were glossy and watery. “Please.” he whispered. Your thoughts were running wild and there was another knock. Blinking out of the trance, you opened the door to see Lee. “The General asked me to escort you to the boardroom.” You heard Lucky sigh in defeat. “Thank you, Lee.” you gave him a small smile. You turned to Lucky who just kept his head down before exiting and making his way down one end of the hallway, as you followed behind Lee down another.

* * *

You didn’t even know if you wanted to leave because of the argument with Lucky or due to the fact it was boring. Everyone looked nice and the General seemed more relaxed. As he went on and on about you or any other accomplishments of the First Order. You sat there holding your glass of wine. Getting up from your seat, you put your drink down and made your way to the vast windows overlooking the hangar. You watched the pilots and troopers enter and exit. Biting your lip, you thought about Lucky. Looking at your watch, you thought ‘If I sneak out now, I can still make the party.’ The only thing was how Hux would easily notice. You sauntered over to the bar and grabbed a glass of champagne. “You didn’t finish your first glass.” The Commander’s mechanical voice made you jump. “I-I’m not a fan of wine.” You held the glass flute firmly. You went to take a sip. “You’re bored.” You halted with a sigh. You didn’t want to be ungrateful, but you wanted to leave. From your peripheral, his mask tilted at you. “There’s somewhere else you’d rather be?” At this point, you’d rather be home drinking the whole bottle of champagne by yourself in your pajamas snuggled in covers. “Is that what you wish?” His question caught you off guard. “Very much, sir.” With the reply, the blast door opened. You glanced over in shock. When you turned to look at the Commander there was a full bottle of champagne floating in front of you. “Oh-oh” Quickly switching the glass for the bottle “Thank you, sir!” You were about to leave when you thought about Hux. “Don’t worry Ambassador, I’ll take care of him.” Just as you left, you heard the sound of a crash and Hux scream “REN!”

* * *

Looking at your watch, you were pretty sure everyone would or should be heading back to their quarters. Making a sharp left, you went the trooper unit. It wasn’t long before you were in Lucky’s sector. With another turn, you were in his hallway and saw Lucky about to go through the door.  “LUCKY!” You yelled. He whipped his attention to you and you ran up to him. “Hey, Lucky!” “Angel, what-what are you doing here?” a slight blush started to takeover his face. “I was able to sneak off early and I got us some champagne to celebrate.” waving the bottle and smiling. He scratched the back of his head “Angel, I don’t think I can drink anymore, how about tomorrow night?” You huffed. “But Lucky, I don’t know when I’m going to get another night off, please?” you pleaded. “Angel, come on.” Lucky tried so hard to not get sucked in by your (y/e/c) eyes. Before anyone could say anything, Lucky’s roommate interrupted. “Luck! What’s taking you so long? The girls are getting impatient.” His drunken gaze landed on you. “Oh, hey, Angel!” Peering into the room, you saw another trooper and four women, one being Ava. “Would you like to join?” He flashed his drunken smile. “No, she’s leaving.” Lucky said sternly. Shocked was an understatement. You couldn’t believe he was kicking you out like that. Your gripped tightened around the bottle as you tried to control your emotions. “Here, you guys have better use for it than me.” You shoved the bottle into Lucky’s chest with one last death glare, before making your way back to your quarters.

* * *

Thank God, there was no one up at this hour. You would’ve been so embarrassed. Your tears were slipping and you were marching your way to your quarters. Entering your hallway, you stopped at the sight of something, or someone. There was Matt. And he was waiting at your door. He eyed the ceiling as his hand was behind his back. Slowly walking towards him, he turned to look at you. Both of you said each other’s name in unison. “What are you doing here?” “Are you crying?” You didn’t like his response, so you immediately entered the code to your quarters and went inside. “Who made you cry? Was it at the party?” His voice startled you, turning around to now be chest to chest. He wasn’t invited in, who told him he could just waltz right in here. ‘Some people just couldn’t be like Lucky.’ you thought. You clenched your jaw for thinking about him. “What are you doing here?” you asked once more. “I heard about your promotion and I just wanted to congratulate you and I heard about the trooper party—” “I didn’t go to the trooper party.” you said still craning your neck up to look at him because of the close proximation. “I don’t think I’m allowed at any more trooper parties.” His eyes avoided yours. With a sigh, you shook your head. You didn’t want to turn him down he was really trying to just be sweet, but you kind of wanted to just get drunk and sleep the night away. “You can stay. Just, let me change out of this.” you motioned to your outfit before going to your bedroom to change.

* * *

When you were done wiping tears and changing, you appeared in your thermal pajamas. Matt’s eyes went to you as he heard the doors slide open. His lips parted as he stared at you as if you were a beautiful sight. “Matt, stop staring.” You moved yourself to sit on the other side of the couch. ‘It’s just pajamas, why is he staring like it’s something revealing.’ you thought. You curled up, holding onto the pillow. Matt now searched your face and you felt uncomfortable. Maybe you shouldn’t have let him in. “Where were you if you weren’t at the party?” He commanded, rather than ask. You clenched your jaw. ‘Why are you keeping tabs?’ Basically answering your thought, he stumbled out. “You looked so beautiful that dress with your hair down like that.” You looked at him, biting back the smile.

You hated how awkward he was. He was always like some little boy with a silly crush on you. You weren’t oblivious to the fact. But you did enjoy playing along. “Thank you, Matt. The General held a gathering for me with a few higher ups.” you answered. He hummed in satisfaction. “Is that why you were crying? Because someone said something to you? Was it one of the officers?” He became very defensive. “No—” “Was it the Captain? The General?” His eye twitched at the mention of Hux. His breathing became slower as he leaned back. Tentatively he whispered, “Was it, Kylo Ren?” You let out a chuckle. You almost forgot about Matt’s complete obsession with the Commander. “No, no.” you shooed. “Your best friend was the one who actually saved me. Remind me to thank him later.” A large smile formed on Matt’s face. This was the first time you saw him smile, like fully smile. You cocked your head to get a better view. ‘Matt’s kind of cute. He looks so cute with his dimples.’ A blush crawled from his neck up to under his blonde curls under your stare.

“So, who made you cry?” Matt wouldn’t let this go. ‘Damn, he’s annoying. How could I forget.’ you mentally rolled your eyes. “You won’t let this go?” you asked. “I knew who it was, I just thought you would’ve told me earlier. It was Lucky, wasn’t it?” Your body tensed. “It was him.” He smirked at his correct answer. Quickly changing the topic, you saw his hands were still behind his back. “What do you have behind your back?” He quickly shut his mouth as he fumbled with the item. “Well, I—I don’t do this. But, I wanted to congratulate you. So here.” Before was a supply box of Galaxy Buns. “It’s not a lot, but, I know how much you like them.”

You took the box from his hands and stared at it. You haven’t gotten a gift since you were six years old. Even though it was food, your heart began to swell. Matt, this technician you had just met got you gift. You looked up with soft eyes “Thank you Matt.” you grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “But how did you get it?” He raised his hand “Well, these things are very stealthy.” He wiggled his fingers gaining a laugh. An idea popped in your head. Immediately you jumped off the couch and ran into your bedroom. You returned with a bottle of champagne. “Let’s celebrate!”

Plopping on the couch, you instructed Matt to retrieve the glasses from the bottom of the coffee table. “Where did you get that from?” He asked. “The tailors brought crates and you know, these things are very stealthy.” You wiggled your fingers as well. He sent you a smile. You started to twist off the cork. “Let me do it.” Matt reached for the bottle. “I got it you.” said popping it off. You poured the champagne in the glasses to the brim. “Wow, don’t you think this is too much?” you handed it to him. “No! The more to drink!” You smiled. “Let’s have a toast. To you.” “To me!” You giggled. Before drinking you paused. “And to Kylo Ren, who made ALL of this possible.” Matt’s eyes seemed to flutter as he breath quickened. “To Kylo Ren.”

* * *

The rest of the night was filled with the delicious mix of champagne and Galaxy Buns. “Oh, Matt! This is my song!” You turned the volume up and started dancing. Matt stared at you in awe. He loved the way your hips swayed and every time you moved your arms up, your shirt rose exposing your stomach. He bit his lip as his thoughts ran wild. “Dance with me!” you pulled the blond giant up and he instantly went stiff. “I-I don’t. I can’t dance.” You shimmied and wiggled your way closer to him. Before you could touch him, you tripped falling right into his chest. “Oh, Y/N, watch it. You don’t want a repeat of last time.” He caught you. “Last time?” You looked up at him. “If you are referring to that party last time, I don’t remember a thing!” you giggled.

Matt let you go and sat down. He looked heartbroken and you felt bad.  “Well,” you plopped down. “I remember you coming to see me and then I woke up with Lucky because he brought me here.” Matt’s face scrunched up. “What?!” he yelled. You jumped. “He didn’t take you back I did!” You know he wasn’t necessarily mad and yelling at you, but it did scare you. “Are you sure you don’t remember anything?” he spoke calmly now. You shook your head. “No, was there something else, Matt?” His eyes shifted as he looked down. “ We kissed.” Your eyes went wide and you gulped. You couldn’t believe you kissed Matt and didn’t remember it. He was so sweet and nice and annoying you should’ve remembered. Looking at him now, your heart started to break. “Um … well, if you want…you can remind me.” Butterflies erupted in your stomach. You never initiated a kiss before.

Matt’s head snapped up real quick and scanned your face. “Yeah. Yeah.” He nodded. You scooted closer until you met in the middle of your couch. His long fingers skimmed the sides of your face. “Are you sure?” you felt his breath fan across your lips. “Yes.” you barely got out before his lips were on yours. It was slow and rough, and he was in control. The steady grip on your cheeks gave him easy access for his plump lips to dominate yours. You opened your eyes to see his brow furrows. “Is there something wrong?” you broke the kiss. “No,” he said flat out. ‘Rude’. “No, no, no. It’s just … you were more … in charge.” He scratched the back of his neck. “And I liked it.” The last part, low but heard, piqued your interest. A smile tugged at your lips. “I-can I try again?” You bit your lip as this time you went for Matt. You could feel the shaky nerves cascade over your body the closer you got. You softly kissed his bottom lip as your fingers crept up his neck. You placed little kisses across his mouth before diving for a hungry kiss. Your tongue ran across his bottom lip and he gave you access, and that was all you needed.

* * *

You don’t know how much time passed, but Matt stopped the kiss and you opened your eyes with a confused look. He looked out of breath, but his pink lips were so swollen and cute. You leaned back in for more. “Y/N, wait Y/N.” Matt breathed out. “Let me breathe, for just a second.” You didn’t even realize you had cornered Matt in the corner of your couch with both arms locking him in. “Oh, I’m, I’m sorry.” You sat back on your heels. You watched as he reached for an unopened champagne bottle and you guess he was going to finish that off. ‘Ok, Matt. So dramatic.’ While, he drank his thirst away, you decided to eat a Galaxy Bun. When you turned back to Matt, he had removed his top shirt leaving his undershirt, as he chugged the champagne. Lost in the sight of Matt’s ridiculously strong body, you didn’t even realize the mess you were making. “Y/N.” Matt’s baritone voice knocked you out of your trance. “You have something on your face.” Embarrassed, you began to wipe your face. Matt leaned and you breath hitched as his lips met the corner of your mouth where the glaze was. He suckled ever so softly. Your eyes fluttered as you turned your head to catch his lips. This kiss wasn’t a fight for dominance, it was equal power and you relished in how hungry you bother were for it. The sound of panting breath drowned out the music; every time his lips met yours, you felt as if it was your last, but then, it also filled you with more.

His finger slowly glided on the waistband of your thermal pants. You felt the rough pad of his fingers brush against your hips and wrap around your back. You gripped at his shirt pulling yourself closer. Unknowingly, you slid onto his lap, crushing your chest into his. His biceps tightened as he pulled you closer. You sighed in the kiss “Stay the night.” The feeling of being held so tight made you light-headed. Breaking the kiss “Matt.” He started peppering kisses along your jaw. “Matt!” you pulled his face up to look at yours. “Did you hear what I said?” you asked. He shook his head no. “Stay the night? With me.” you whispered. Never have you ever asked nor let someone stay the night, not even Lucky! He slid you off his lap and you immediately regretted asking him.

“Are-are you sure?” He asked. “Yes.” With a surge of confidence, you pushed Matt down to lay on the couch. “I can’t find my extra blanket, but I can keep you warm.” sending a smile his way. He watched you carefully as you crawled up to him to lay on his chest. You grabbed the room datapad. Turning everything off and leaving you two in the dark. You leaned your head on his chest. His heart was racing fast and basically beating against your head. Glancing up, you saw Matt talking to himself, calming himself down maybe. You took his glasses off. “Wha-” “Go to sleep.” You said. His brown eyes caught your (y/e/c) eyes and you were locked in. All thoughts were gone as you fell into his soul. You couldn’t even describe what you saw, but you were lost. It was the first time you looked into them and you didn’t want to stop. Gulping loudly, you shook your head and put your head back on his chest. You both took a deep breath and you closed your eyes.

* * *

You woke up to the sound of your alarm. Wiping the sleep from your eye you turned to the other side of the bed. ‘Bed?’ You sat up. You got up and walked into the living room. It was pristine. All the wrappers and bottles were gone and the pillows were put back in its place. There was no trace of Matt. A sharp pain hit your chest. You were slightly hurt and felt tears brewing. Before reaching your bedroom, you saw a folded note on your island. Walking over there, you opened it. It was handwritten with surprisingly good penmanship. In a sweet and concise note, it read: Had to go to work. Didn’t want to wake you. Clenching it to your chest, you made your way off to start your day.

* * *

Walking down the hall you couldn’t contain the happiness you felt for the first day as Ambassador. You had to meet the Commander in his office. You stood in front of his door, you were supposed to meet him at 09:00, it was already 08:54. The Commander was always here early. You looked up and down the hall waiting for the time fly. What you didn’t expect was Lucky to come down after being relieved after patrol. “Angel.” He spoke through the helmet. You gave him one looked and the turned away. Before you knew it, you were being dragged off into a small storage unit. “LUCKY! WHAT THE HELL!” he shoved you inside. “Are you ignoring me? Seriously?” He ripped his helmet off. “No, are you serious?! Let me go before I’m late!” You tried to walk pass him, but he caught you. “Let me go!” you struggling to get out of his grip. “I’m not letting you go, so stop.” He gabbed your wrist. “I’m not losing you.” He said and you froze. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I was upset, I thought I was going to lose you and the guys didn’t make me feel better. I’m sorry.” He dropped his hold on your wrist, as silence filled the room. “Angel please say something.” Lucky’s breath tickled your cheek. He leaned in for a kiss and you instantly spoke. “It’s ok.” You pushed your way out of the room, leaving Lucky.

When you left you saw everyone scurry down the hall. You heard screaming and things being broken. You don’t know what compelled you to make your way towards the scene. Maybe it was the fact that it was the Commander’s office. Stopping at the entrance, your mouth fell open. The room was a mess. Smoke, paper, wires, machinery were all strewn. Kylo Ren stood in the middle of the room breathing heavily. “Sir.” the words flew out your mouth without thought. “You’re Late!” He hissed. “Sir, I was he⸻—” He marched up to you, helmet right in your face. “Maybe you’d be ready if you didn’t go around kissing subordinates.” He snarled before leaving you shaken.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Cliche Italian Chef Voice) Everybody’a friends, no?

If there was anything Kylo regretted about his character was that he chose to be a radar technician OBSESSED with himself. This meant every time he threw a tantrum, they called ‘Matt’ to clean it up. And here he was quickly changing in some abandoned storage unit, to go clean up what you made him do. He scoffed thinking to himself ‘A beautiful, smart, ambitious girl going so well with me.’ Rolling his eyes he put on his glasses and stomped his way to his office, to half-assedly clean it up. The tension in his shoulder returning to his usual spot the closer he got. He flashbacked to when he saw Lucky strangely enter the small storage unit while he was waiting for you. And then he saw you coming out moments later. He didn’t even think before immediately seeing red. He didn’t know what held him back from hurting you, but a part of him was glad he didn’t. The door to his office was still open, which was odd. With defenses up, he entered. Then, the doors shut immediately behind him. **  
**

Instantly, arms were tightly wrapped around his neck and he felt something heavy pulling his tall figure down. He looked down and he saw the top of your head. “Y/N?” He held his arms out awkwardly. “It’s ok Matt, there are no cameras. I already checked.” You squeezed tighter. Slowly, he let his arm drop softly to your sides. “Why are you here? I’m supposed to be working.” He asks confused. “I-I know that’s why I specifically called for you. I needed to see you.” You squeezed tighter. “What happened?” Matt asked as he tried to calm himself. He could feel the anger coming back. “The Commander yelled at me for being late, but I wasn’t!” you sniffed. ‘Then where were you?’ he thought. “It was Lucky! I was waiting and he dragged me to this room and wouldn’t let me leave.” “What?!” Matt froze letting you go. He pulled away from you and looked at your swollen red-eyed face from crying. He saw the memory of what happened to you play in your head. Lucky shoving you and holding you hostage until you accepted his apology; how could he be so stupid, his jealousy has been getting the best of him lately and was all because of her. But, he didn’t want it to stop. His confused gaze inchingly moved to your wrist. “Let me see your hands.”

Gently, you let them fall into his massive hands. You watched closely as he turned them over to see little bruises and scratch marks that you tried to conceal with the sleeves of your blazer. He felt it. He felt it then, his heartbreaking as he took in the size of your hands compared to his, it was such a contrast. How could someone, especially so-called best friend, hurt someone so delicate? Another sharp pain hit him when he thought about the first time he choked her. Thankfully she forgot, but how could he do that to her? “I’m sorry.” Matt dropped his head. You furrowed your brows. “It’s alright, you didn’t do anything.” He shook his head gulping. “No.” He said sternly. “I won’t hurt you, I promise. I’m sorry.” He pulled you into his chest and this took you by surprise. Matt was never like this, maybe last night, but he was drunk. You pulled apart and looked in his eyes. “Matt.” “Yes, Y/N?” was all that was said before you were lost in his eyes again. Those seconds felt like hours, before the feeling of a quick peck on the lips pulling you from his eyes. Looking at his face, he blushed like a little boy getting caught with a slight grin. You couldn’t help but feel hot as you tried to hide your smile.This was the first kiss shared between the two of you without being drunk. It was so innocent, but you two couldn’t help but be the slightest of embarrassed, even though no one was around.

“I have to get to work. What are you going to do?” Matt put his hands behind his back and observed you. “Well, since the Commander doesn’t want to see me, I’ll just go to my quarters and hide.” you half-heartedly joked. There was a great distance between the two of you now and a thick air of tension. Matt bit the inside of his cheek, he didn’t want to see you, but after what you told him, he didn’t want to keep you out of his sight. “You-you don’t have to go. You can stay here and watch me work.” Matt stammered out. ‘Yeah, watch and deem me incompetent.’ He mentally smacked himself. You quickly turned your head, making sure Matt wouldn’t see your smile. You glanced up at him, only to see the corner of his lip pulled up and his soft eyes adoring you. “I’ll just take a break, but I’ll see you at lunch?” he nodded in response. With a few steps, you were standing in front of the tall man staring up at him. Now, it was his turn to get lost in those beautiful (y/e/c) doe eyes. “Oh!” awkwardly he craned his neck down, giving you his left cheek. Your lips ghosted over his cheek for the perfect spot, before laying one gently. Warily, you moved your head to look at him once more. He nodded his head and so did you. Quickly, you made your way out of the office.

* * *

Matt sat at the table, that you and the other troopers usually sat out. This would be the first time he saw them after being punched by Lucky. He looked at his watch, “Come on, where are you?” He was hoping that you came first; not only because he was sitting in Lucky’s spot, but also because he wanted to see Lucky’s expression. As usual, the universe wasn’t on his side. He looked up at the boisterous group of troopers filling in the mess hall. Leading them was Lucky, who immediately locked eyes with the awkward blond. “You’ve got to be shitting me!” Lucky spat. The other troopers perked up and trailed behind Lucky.

“You know, you’re a brave one techie!” Lucky slammed his helmet on the table. “Showing your face after all that. I mean, it has been weeks, but maybe I didn’t do enough damage.” Lucky inspected Matt’s face. Matt’s face was in a deadpan expression. In his head, he already won; he had you and he made Lucky crazy with jealousy, there was no need to do anything. “But listen, I’ll let you go, free of charge if you just get out of my seat.” Lucky grimaced. Matt looked at Lucky and relaxed even more in his chair. Lucky twitched and had enough. “Alright listen, techie,” He got in Matt’s face “you get out of my seat or else.” His voice lowered. “Or else what?” Matt said through gritted teeth. “Or else you’ll punch him in the face like last time?”

The two men snapped their head to see you looking eye-level at both of them. Lucky straightened and Matt immediately stood up, embarrassment apparent on his face. “Angel.” You folded your arms. “Lucky, stop picking on Matt. He hasn’t done anything to deserve your constant bullying.” Lucky huffed. “Angel, just, you don’t know what he’s done.” “Like what? Bring me back to my room when I was drunk when you were elsewhere?” You raised your eyebrow. Lucky’s eyes fell onto Matt’s. “You fucking punk bitch. You fucking told her that?” You stepped in front of Matt before Lucky could charge at him. Lucky abruptly stopped. “You’re really protecting him, Angel?” he furrowed his brows, this just made his anger worse. “What type of man are you letting a girl fight your battle!” Lucky screamed at Matt. “Angel, look at me and tell me you remember anything from that night?” Lucky searched your eyes. “Lucky, I believe—”  Before you could finish, Lucky grabbed you by the forearms. “Look at me! Look at me and honestly tell me that! Honestly, tell me you believe him over me!” He shook you as his grip on your forearms tightened. Everyone in the crowd could see Lucky was hurting you and feel his anger wave through the crowd. You were instantly pulled behind Matt’s back and watched as his large fist connected right into Lucky’s cheek. A loud thud rang out when Lucky’s armored body hit the floor. Everyone watched as Matt’s chest heaved as he stood over the squirming man. “Don’t you ever touch her.” He said lowly pointing at Lucky. “None of you!” Pointing at the crowd. “Don’t you ever touch her!” His voiced cracked as he screamed. He was seething.

He felt himself being pulled from behind, he didn’t even register who it was, but he followed. When he turned around it was you, a very shaken you. You led him to a bathroom and locked the door behind you. He followed you as you led him to the sinks. “Sit.” Your shaking hand gently pushed his chest back. He couldn’t talk or move, he didn’t know what was happening to him. So he just settled on watching your unsteady hands cleaned up his bruised one. “Matt…you didn’t have to do that back there…but thank you.” You let out a breath. “I know troopers pick on all technicians, but you, they just always took it too far. Especially Lucky.” You kept your eyes on his knuckles. You could feel his gaze watch your every move and it made you nervous. Building up the courage, you finally looked up. Your breath hitched as his eyes were glowing, not like their normal beautiful warm glow, but literally glowing. His eyes were yellow, almost golden-like and you’ve never seen anything like it.

“Matt.” you barely whispered, before he slid off the counter. He stalked towards you the more you backed up until your back hit the walls. Not once, did you guys unlock your stare. You felt tears prick your eyes with the strain to continue to look up at him and you being afraid. Matt moves forward to nuzzle his nose in your hair and moved to trace patterns on your face. ‘I’ll protect you.’ You heard that same voice from the ball ring through your head. Your eyes shot open and you didn’t even realize you had closed them. But, now you aware of Matt’s hand creeping around your neck. Your reflex made you wince away from him. He jumped back, revealing his regular brown eyes. He stared at you in horror before fleeing the bathroom. You just stood there trying to calm yourself and figure out what the hell just happened. You ran some water on your face and fixed yourself before leaving. Opening the door, you were met with a young cadet “Hello Ambassador, General Hux has returned and requests your presence on the bridge.”

* * *

The heel of your boots was drowned out with by the officers typing and communicating. You saw the General overseeing his many workers, he looked absolutely admirable in his clean, pressed uniform and greatcoat that hung on his stoic frame. He looked to his left and there was a little smirk. “Hello, Ambassador.” “Greetings, General. How was your trip?” you asked now standing shoulder to shoulder. “And how was your meeting?” he asked. “I’m glad your back.” Was all you said, earning a chuckle from the General. You two stood silently for a few seconds before your teeth started the chatter. One thing you did hate, was how cold the General kept the place so cold. Hux glanced down at you as you tried to hide your shivers. You overlooked the workers as the General called over an officer to bring him something.

“Cold?” you turned to look at him but then saw him holding something. He pushed it forward, you took it and unfolded it. The heavy fabric dropped down and so did your mouth. “I know how cold it can get in some places. I hope they got the silhouette right.” “Thank you, sir.” You tried to hold back your smile, but it was too hard. Hux took it from your grasp and placed the greatcoat it gently on your shoulders, like him. He moved it around until he deemed it was perfect. You watched him concentrate and you couldn’t stop thinking how thankful you were for him. “I had to go back because they had messed up on the bands on the sleeve.” His hands still on your shoulders. “But, I thought you had family business?” you asked innocently. “I did.” His hand trailed down revealing the inside of the coat with a large embroidered: HUX. You scrunched your face in confusion. “I hope you don’t mind. This was one of my first coats and I couldn’t think of a better gift to a better deserving person. Plus, I know you aren’t that fond of your last name.” He spoke. You twisted your face to stop the tears from forming in your eyes. “I’m very proud of you. And I know your mother would be as well.” You quickly wiped your eye before facing back to look out the window and Hux followed suit.

* * *

It was a long comfortable silence, with the occasional command of work from the General, before a menacing dark figure came into the bridge. Kylo Ren kept his head straight as he marched towards the General. He saw someone standing near him with the same coat, just shorter. “General.” The General turned and so did you. “Ambassador.” He tilted his helmet. He rolled his eyes. ‘You’ve got to be kidding me. Matching coats?’ “Ren.” “Commander.” You bowed your head. “If you’d give me a moment, I’d like to speak to the Ambassador, alone.” He turned to General. Hux looked down at you and you pleaded him to stay. “I’d rather not leave.” Hux spoke. Ren grumbled, slowly he spoke through his vocoder. “I just wanted to apologize for earlier.” He tilted his head forward. “My actions were uncalled for and I saw the tapes and saw you were there early.” Before you could accept it, the General spoke up. “My, my Ren, finally taking responsibilities for your actions.” Hux snarked. “Well, General I like you better than your twin.” Ren said before leaving.

* * *

Hours later you grew tired and decided to leave the General’s side. You couldn’t stop thinking about everything that happened today. It was crazy! You honestly couldn’t believe Matt punched Lucky. Even though he kind of deserved it, Lucky was your best friend. You hated seeing him so jealous and angry at you. You decided to visit Lucky in his room. From all the talk today, you knew he was admitted to the med bay and released. You stood at his door for a few moments before knocking. It slid open with Lucky pressing a compression pack to his cheek. You just stared at each other before he made way for you to enter. You sat on his bed on the bottom bunk and he leaned on the other bunk directly across from you. “Lucky.” Your voice faltered. “Please sit.” You didn’t like the tension that was circulating around. With a sigh, he went to sit next to you.

“Lucky, I don’t know what’s going on between us.” You sighed. “I just, the way you’ve been treating me, I never thought you of all people would.” “But, Angel.” He removed the compression. “You don’t understand! I’m sorry, I truly never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to protect you. I’m sorry if my emotions got the best of me and I took it out on you, but I mean Matt. He came out of fucking nowhere and turned shit upside down.” You bit your lip. You had to agree Matt did do all of this. “Ok, but you and the others took it too far and today was totally uncalled for. If you would just get to know him, you would understand why I like him.” Lucky’s eyes looked into yours before letting out a breath. “So you really like him Angel?” he asked. “Yeah, I like Matt. But, I love you. You’re my best friend and I wouldn’t know what I would do if they sent you to reconditioning. I don’t want to lose you.” Tears started to slowly slip down your face. “Angel, I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen.” He wiped them from your cheek. “You can’t promise that. I mean after what happened today, they could’ve. I can’t imagine seeing you seeing your face and not remembering us.” Lucky gave you a sad smile. He was glad that you still cared even after all that and he definitely couldn’t bear the thought of never remembering you. “Trust me. I have my Angel protecting me.” You chuckled at his corny joke.

Your attention turned to his cheek. Matt really did a number. “Let me see your cheek.” You moved your fingers to ghost along his jaw. You slightly tilted his head exposing the red-bruised cheek. Lucky watched your concerned expression cast over his cheek. “I’ll be alright Angel. I’ve had worse.” He turned to look at you once more. You pressed a gentle kiss to his bruised cheek, making sure not to cause pain, before pressing the compress to his cheek. His hand rose up and trapped yours. He let out a laugh “Even your kisses take the pain away.”

* * *

Later that night, Hux sat in his office reviewing some documents on his datapad. A quick rap on his door alerted him that someone was at the door. With a press of the button, the doors slide open. “Trooper FN-0777.” Hux looked at the trooper with a bothered expression. “Good Evening, sir. I’m sorry to bother you, but I’m here to talk about Y/N.” Hux perked up. “Please, sit down.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit get’s real …

“Fucking technicians,” Kylo mumbled. He hated how he couldn’t even be able to do this simple task. He couldn’t wait to get back to his quarters and actually do something productive for the first order. Fumbling with the wires, he didn’t even hear the stormtroopers sneak up on him. “Matt!” FN-8041 yelled. He froze and readied for an attack. “Oi, Matt we aren’t going to hurt you.” Seventies raised his hands up. The other troopers spread out creating a barrier between them and the wall. “What do you want?” he spat. “He does get a little temper on him!” JY-8342, also known as Bear, chuckled. 8041 leaned on the wall. “Well, yesterday was eventful.” The troopers laugh as Matt glared. “I see you truly don’t like Angel.” he smiled. Matt clenched his wrench.

“Oh come on, Matt! We are just playing.” Seventies waved his hand. “Why are you here?” Matt was fuming! Seventies slung his arm around him. “Calm down, techie. We are here to help.” “Yeah, you just proved that Lucky can’t have everything.” One spoke up. Matt raised a brow. He truly didn’t understand this ‘friendship’. Why was all this jealousy driven behind it? “Why do you want to help me and not your friend?” Matt asked. 8041 pushed himself off the wall and shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess you just proved yourself. I mean everyone has a heart for Angel and everyone’s tried, but Lucky always locked her away.” He moved closer to Matt. “But, you. You were able to infiltrate and stand up for yourself and just get under Lucky’s skin. He hates you! But more importantly, you got Angel and you turned her against him. He no longer has control.”

Matt’s knuckle turned white from clenching the tool. “You haven’t answered me. Why not Lucky?” “Matt! Lucky is a self-absorbed, arrogant prick. Literally, he gets everything so easily!” “Not to mention, special treatment because of Angel.” The troopers spoke. “But, it doesn’t hurt to be in his inner circle.” 8041 spoke up. Matt shook Seventies arm of his shoulders. “And why should I listen to you? All those times you sat around doing nothing.” Matt asked. “Appearances mate.” Seventies said. “So now what do you want?” “Well, seeing as though you already won. You just have to seal it. Keep Angel forever and you’d have our loyalty, and Lucky will break.” 8041 spoke. Matt scrunched his face. “You all are tired of being in his shadows aren’t you?” Matt asked. “Tired of being his minions?” The troopers seemed to fume, earning a smirk from Matt. “Very well.” Matt crossed his arms “I’m listening.” “Well, that big gesture that you did earlier make sure that everyone doesn’t touch her. But, Lucky won’t hesitate.” 8041 said. “You have to fuck her, Matt. Or did you already do that when she dragged you off?” Seventies snickered. A blush began to spread over his face. He wouldn’t be lying if he said he thought about it though. Just kissing was enough intimacy to drive him wild. “Oh shit, no!” Seventies playfully hit Matt. “You’re a fucking virgin aren’t you?!” The hallway filled with laughter. Throwing the wrench at the wall, the troopers ceased laughter and ducked. Matt stormed past the troopers.

* * *

Looking in the mirror, you fixed the greatcoat perfectly on your shoulders. There was heavy, rapid knocking at your door; you wondered who it was before answering. The doors slid open revealing Matt. “Are you ok?” you asked at the sight of his chest heaving. You looked in his eyes and there was so much emotion, and thankfully brown. He lurched forward and grabbed you. Holding on to the coat on your shoulders, Matt dragged you down the halls of The Finalizer. “Matt, what’s going on? I need to prepare to meet the Commander! I can’t be actually late this time!” You shrieked and he made a sharp turn, almost hitting a wall. “He can wait.” Was all Matt said before stopping in the middle of an empty hallway. “Matt!” You jerked away. ‘What has gotten into him?’ you thought. Matt clenched his jaw. “Y/N.” You looked at him waiting to continue. “I don’t know why I act like this. But, I think it’s your fault.” “Excuse me?” “Yes, you make me crazy.” You shook your head. “But, I don’t want it to stop. I feel like ever since I met you, everything goes right.” He looked you in your (y/e/c) eyes. “I-I don’t want to hurt you. But, I truly don’t know if I can promise you that.” You were very confused. “Matt?” He looked somewhere far behind you, eyes shifting. “Shh, someone is coming.” Once again, he pulled you. This time it was a very tight janitor’s closet. “Matt, there is no one around! Are you okay?” You asked as he peered through the thin slit in the door.

The small space, height difference, and the sliver of light cast on his face made Matt look so beautiful. Your eyes scanned him from bottom to top. You watched his Adam’s apple bob, then moving up to the litter of freckles and moles adorning his cheek like the stars in the sky. You smiled softly ‘I really do like him.’ Then you watched his eyes, rich like molasses, scan over whatever was going on outside. Sometimes, you wished he didn’t have to wear his glasses so you could get a better view of them. Something else caught your eye. It seemed like a scar right above his eyebrow. You never noticed that. Immediately, your mind thought back to when Lucky punched him. Pushing your heels off, you placed your hands on his shoulder for balance. He was still preoccupied with whatever was going on. So you placed a kiss right on his brow.

“What are you doing?” He quickly looked at you. You sighed, placing more kisses in random places. “Y/N.” Matt tried to move you off of him, but your lock was deadly. “Y/N, please. You need to listen to me.” He finally was able to get your hands down by your side. You looked up at him with puppy eyes and you can see his eyes falter from the light. “But, I don’t want to listen to you.” Your hands snaked around his wrist and trailed up his arms. You pushed your lips against his. His arms wrapped around your waist, on instinct, pulling you closer. “Y/N, no don’t?” Matt took in a sharp breath, as your body rubbed against his due to space. By the way, his heart was beating you could tell he was going to give in. Pulling back and looking deep into his eyes, in almost a whisper you said: “You know, I can do whatever I want.”

Matt’s heart stopped as he felt light-headed. Your voice practically echoing in his mind made him go crazy. And the fact that it was dark and all he could do was hear and feel you made it feel like his soul was being carried off. He thought about the animalistic look you had in your eyes the first time you made out and he was pretty sure you had it know. His large hand locked on your jaw, pulling you forward. There was a taste of blood intertwined with your spit because he just busted your lip from not being able to hold himself back. Your fingers slid to the back of his neck to bring him down further to you. You wanted more and you got what you wanted. He removed his hand from your jaw and bought closer to him. Grabbing you by the waist, wrinkling your crisp shirt. He felt the thick fabric of the greatcoat brush against him. Matt then trailed his lips down to your neck. You mewled in pleasure tilting your head for him to get more access. His long fingers gently slid the coat off your shoulders and you compliantly shook it off. As it fell to the ground, he thought ‘Fucking Hux and his fucking coat.’ His teeth grazed your skin nipping it a little. You grabbed a fistful of his jumpsuit and moaned ever so softly into his ear. Matt’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. Even in this tight space, he tried to move closer.

Your knees buckled as he pushed up against you. You had to admit, once Matt got into it, there was really no holding back. Excitement rushed through you and you pushed Matt back and dropped to your knees. “What-What, what are you doing?” He panted out. He heard the rustle of the fabric, as you propped yourself onto the coat. “Just relax.” You cooed zipping down his jumpsuit. He flinched when he felt your fingers ghost over his crotch. “Makers! Y/N! What are you-Urgh.” His head fell back as you gripped his hard member. You slowly pumped back and forth, smearing his pre-cum. ‘He’s so excited!’ is the thought Matt picked up from you. You sounded so please and his heart rate increased. He’s never been touched like this before. In the dark his senses were heightened; he heard your wet lips smack together and felt a breath on his thighs. “Wait!” Matt stopped. “I’ve never-I’ve never done this before.” He could feel your eyes wash over him. He heard a sly laugh come from you “You don’t say.” Teasingly you left little kisses on his massive thighs.

He gulped as he felt all the control shift onto you. And after that, he was gone. He felt as if he was literally getting the life sucked out of him. And the dark only made it worse; he couldn’t see anything but he heard the gurgling, the slurping, the moans and whines that escaped your lips. His dick was huge and your mouth was growing tired. And he said and did nothing, just stood there like a statue. You tried to fit all of him in your mouth, but it was too much. You whimpered and squeezed your legs tighter, feeling tightness in your stomach. You looked up at him, even though you could only see what the sliver of all light could let you. ‘Was he even enjoying this?’ you thought. Just then, his tip hit the back of your throat, making you gag. “I’m enjoying this!” Matt’s voice boomed. Soon it became his mantra, constantly repeating it as hips started to buck and tears pricked your eyes. His voice growing higher; he closed his eyes as a few tears slipped out. Matt’s throat felt thick as he tried to hold everything in, it was otherworldly, this experience. For the first time, his mind was blank and everything was quiet. Peace. He finally found it.

The lights from the hallway began to flicker. Then something hot shot to the back of your mouth. You, on the other hand, was choking. You hadn’t expected him to finish in under a minute. You turned around spitting his semen out on the floor. You didn’t expect him to finish in your mouth or so soon. I mean even virgins know better. You tried to get most of the contents out and wiping your mouth and you heard a thud behind you. You turned back to see Matt laying, propped up against the wall. “Matt?” You couldn’t see much in the dark and moved closer. “Matt?” You put your hand on his unconscious face. “Matt? Matty? Matt!” you slapped his face. He jerked forward and you moved back, the blast doors opened and you stumbled out. You skidded on your butt and stared wide-eyed at Matt. You were very embarrassed, regardless if there was no one there. “Angel?”

You whipped to the left, eyes bulging at the trooper before you. You knew it was Lucky. You turned back to look at Matt in the closet, who was also in shock. Lucky moved forward to help you up and looked at the open room. Matt stayed concealed the darkness, but Lucky knew. “Angel, the General would like to see you.” He shook his head and you gave one last look at Matt before following Lucky. As you walked, you fixed yourself to be presentable. Stopping in front of Hux’s door, Lucky turned to you; his hands raised and you unintentionally flinched. A low sigh and visible slump of the shoulders, Lucky went to fix your collar. He paused when he saw the hickeys starting to darken. He pulled the fabric over it so it wouldn’t be exposed. You saw all of this in the reflection from his visor. “Thank you.” You timidly looked down. Lucky said nothing and knocked on the door. General Hux gave Lucky a quick nod and guided you to sit before the door slid.

* * *

For some reason, this little “meeting” didn’t sit well with you. You folded your hands and watched as Hux swiped at his datapad before speaking. “Y/N.” “Yes, General Hux?” He let out a sigh before dropping the datapad on the desk. “I was informed that there was incident in the mess hall between a stormtrooper and technician. And you were there?” You wet your dry lips. “Yes, Sir.” you let out a breath. “I was also aware that you intervened, protected the technician, and defused the situation before it could get much worse.” You nodded your head. His eyebrow arched, he hated when people didn’t respond verbally. “Y-yes, sir.” He leaned forward slowly “And I’m aware that you were slightly the cause as well.” You took a deep breath and your body quavered. “I’m also aware that it involves Stormtrooper FN-0777, who you deemed Lucky and a radar technician by the name of,” He looked at the pad “Matt.” Before you could even speak, he leaned back in his chair and began again. “Look, I’m going to save you from all this mess; Y/N you are an exceptional young woman. You’re beautiful, smart, young and talented. Don’t fool yourself with these useless men. If you want someone to fool around with, I’ll get you one. I’ll get you a prince or a general from one of our planet’s, someone you deserve.” Hux rambled. “Just don’t get involved with those of lower rank. Speaking as an outcome of this experience, it’s messy.” He sighed. You shook your head with an inaudible ‘yes’. “Look at me.” He spoke gently craning to meet your line of vision. You looked up at him with sorriness steady in your eyes. ‘I’ve disappointed him’ was all you could think. “Just promise me. You’re so much better than all this. You’re more than the best and deserve nothing less of it.” The corner of his lips slid up into one of his rare smiles that most likely seen by three people. Hux got up from his spot and prompted you to get up. He slides his slender arms around your shoulders and pulls you in. You lock your arms under him, gripping his shoulders. Tears threaten to spill from your eyes “I’m sorry.” It comes out almost in a whisper. He shushes as he leans his cheek on the top of your head. “You haven’t disappointed me, don’t worry. It’s my job to help you learn from your mistakes.” You nodded in response. Well, imagine if he knew that you just gave a technician a blowjob in the janitor’s closet, he would be horrified. When you pulled away from each other, he grabbed a tissue and gently wiped the little tears. “Thank you.” You whispered.

He looked at his watch. “Ah, you have a meeting with Captain Phasma soon on picking your troopers, you should be heading out.” He said guiding you to the door, one hand laid on the top of your back. He stopped and turned to look at you. “Y/N, where’s your coat?” Your anxiety started to rise. ‘Oh no, where did I leave it? Did it fall somewhere when Matt was dragging me?’ you thought. Quickly you responded. “It’s in my quarters and I didn’t have a chance to get it because Lucky-I mean FN-0777 made it seem so urgent.” He nodded to your response. “Very well.” Opening the doors, the two saw a tall blonde man passing by with a very familiar object. “Excuse me, what is that in your hand?” Hux said and the man froze. Slowly, Matt turned around with his jaws and fist clenched. Your eyes grew wide as Matt towered over the general. “What are you doing with this?” Hux asked about the coat. “Y/N forg-” “Ambassador L/N.” His fist clenched tighter around the fabric. “Ambassador L/N forgot this and I was returning it to her.” Hux took a step closer grabbing the coat. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde man before snatching it out of his hand and shoving it into yours. “You two will see no more of each other, do you hear me?” Hux pointed between you and Matt. “What?! You can’t tell her what to do?” Matt’s voice rose. Hux fully turned to you “You will not see or communicate with him anymore, got it?” You shook your head “Yes.” Hux turned around with a sly grin. You just stared at Matt with pleading eyes. His chest started to heave; he looked at you with disgust and it hurt you. Matt went to storm down the hall before Hux stopped him. “Wait, I’m not done with you. I think we need to have a talk after your little outburst. Probably with your other superior, as well.” Your mouth dropped, you did not want the Commander and the General ganging up on Matt, especially since this was all your fault. The General turned to you once more “Oh, Y/N you need to get going Phasma is waiting for you to pick your trooper escort squad.” He gently patted your shoulder and pushed you on your way. You threw Matt one last apologetic look before making your way to Phasma’s.

* * *

The whole day seemed to go so slow, especially since all you wanted to do was apologize to Matt. You just finished picking your escort squad and now you were all leaving. All the troopers laughed and thanked you for picking them. Lucky, was right there, right by your side as usual. Walking down the hall, you spotted the tall blonde man. You went to call out for him, but he just shot you a look and rolled his eyes. A sharp pain hit your chest, tears started to form as you stopped and watched him walk down the hallway. Lucky noticed and he stopped. “Angel, is everything alright?” You looked up to his helmet and saw your reflection in his visor. “Move on without us.” Lucky shooed the other troopers. He waited for the hallway to clear before speaking. “Angel, what happened?” He asked once more. You shook your head to hold back tears. “I-I, I don’t know. I just.” You couldn’t bring yourself to tell him what you did and then basically left his ass high and dry. So you settled for this “Someone told the General about the fight yesterday and the General saw Matt with my coat because I forgot it and he banned me from seeing him and both got mad at me.” Your head dropped on his shoulder. His gloved hand rubbed circles on your back. “Angel.” He sighed. “The General is just looking out for you, he’s not mad.” Even if you were talking about another guy, that he also happened to hate, he didn’t like to see you sad. “I hate Matt, but if he means that much to you, sometimes you have to break the rules.” You were surprised at his reaction to this. You furrowed your brows, searching his visor as you tried to decipher what emotion laid behind it. Just then, your datapad alerted you that you had a new message. Opening it, it was the Commander asking you to go over some last minute things before the premier visit to a new allying planet. You cleared your throat and wiped your eyes. “Thanks, Lucky.” You squeezed his hand. Before you could retract it, he pulled you close his hand lifted up his helmet halfway up his face. He pressed a kiss to each eye. “I don’t have your magic, but I’ll always kiss away your tears.” You chuckled at him before making your way to see the Commander.

* * *

Shaking off your nerves you made your way to the Commander’s office. Standing in front of the door, you soothly exhaled. The doors slid open before you could even knock. You took a step and the room seemed to get darker. “I didn’t tell you to enter.” There was a voice that startled you. A black mass shifted in front of you. It was a body and it’s head laid beside it. A low gasp escaped as you realized he wasn’t wearing a helmet. Gloved hands brushed back ‘hair?’ You thought. All you could see was raven hair and a rather large ear with a beauty mark before the helmet slipped into place. “You think you can do what you want and get away with it don’t you?” The voice was now filtered to its regular mechanical sound.

You were startled by his choice of words. It’s almost like he had copies of every conversation you’ve ever had. Pulling it together, you assumed it had to be the force and maybe you should shield your mind. “I apologize, I thought you wanted me to.” “Don’t assume Ambassador. Listen. Listening is a very useful skill.” You bit your bottom lip. “Well, you called me in here for some last minute prep, didn’t you?” you retorted. All your muscles locked up under Kylo Ren’s outstretched hand. You tried to squirm out of his hold. He moved closer to you. “I see you just never learn. You just want all the control, don’t you?” His helmet moved right in front of your face. The gloved hands moved to the side of your face. He trailed his forefinger across your lips. He hummed “You’re smart and I’m pretty sure your mouth can make unspeakable things happen.” You started to sink into your own mind. All this was coming back to bite you.He watched your face contort. “You wish to speak?” Kylo tilted his head. He released the hold on your face. “Why do you always pick on me?!” You screamed at his mask. He mimicked you as flexed his hand, gripping you tighter. “You’re so bold.” He circled around you and looked into your mind. Kylo watched as panic ran rampant in your mind.

You felt his hands slowly creep up your tense shoulders, ripping the greatcoat from your shoulders. If you could, you would’ve shelled up even more. “You and Hux.” A creepy chuckle escaped his vocoder. “You think you can run this, all by yourself. You’re wrong. Without me, the First Order would be nothing!” He yelled, creating static from the mask. The collar of your shirt was now shifted, exposing the dark hickey that adorned your neck. A tsk came from behind you as he moved to your face once more. “Let’s see.” His fingers made the motions of undoing your buttons but never came in contact. Your eyes shifted down as you watched in horror as you saw your shirt slid open, exposing more of the hickeys and you felt a warmth slid up your neck. It felt like a hand but there was none and then the air went thick. You tried to get as much air in as you could. He squeezes tighter constricting your airways. You shut your eyes tightly as a pulsing headache started to take over. You felt him shift through your memories. “Just like your mother.” He hummed. Seeming pleased, he released you from your state. Kylo turned his back as you fell to the ground. You bit back tears and a scream of frustration. Your thought pushed clear into his mind ‘I will end you, Kylo Ren.’ Turning around, he was amused at this thought. “I hope you live to see the day.” “I will … hurt you.” Your eyes were red and nails scratched against the floors. The look in your eyes was unexplainable. Such rage and passion and truth. It was a promise.

* * *

How you made it back to your room? You didn’t know. But here you were, curled up in the middle of the bed gripping the coat and crying your eyes out. You tried your best to keep it down because you didn’t know who was in the hallway. But sometimes, it was no good. You bit your lip to end your crying. You started to draw blood and you went to clean yourself off in the refresher. Looking in the mirror, you choked out a sob. Once again, unrecognizable. Slowly, you began wiping away the tear stains and blood from your lip. Everything about today just seemed to go wrong. Just when you thought things were getting good, you had to take six steps back. It wasn’t your fault. It was Hux’s fault because he made you help the Commander the first time. It was the Commander’s fault because he get’s off to all this twisted stuff. It was all Matt’s fault; if he hadn’t appeared, everything would be normal. It was Lucky’s fault because he let jealousy get the best of him. No, it was all your fault because you’re the common factor in all of this. “STOP IT!” You screamed at your reflection. You didn’t want to see or talk to anybody. Regulating your breath, you made your way to the mini walk-in closet. Sluggishly dragging your feet, you hit something. Looking down, it was your old trunk from the academy days. You sat down to open the dusty, old thing.

You don’t know how long you sat there, but it put your mind at ease. You were now calm as you went down memory lane. You had pulled the majority of the contents out with a few items still in the trunk. One caught your eye. It was silver and it slithered as you pushed around to get it. You held it up examining the metal. A smile graced your lips when you read the name out loud. Pressing it to your lips, you contently sighed. “It still smells like her.” You slipped the chain over your neck and separated the two dog tags. There was a large one and smaller one. The smaller one was from the day you were born. It had everything about you. You pressed your back into the floor still holding on to them. You closed your eyes and greeted sleep.

* * *

You woke up lying in your closet, hearing the faint sound of your alarm. You pushed yourself off the ground and made your way to the refresher, not even looking at the time. Making sure your overall look was fine, you made your way to have breakfast with the General. “Ah, greetings Y/N,” Hux said surprisingly cheerful than normal. “Greetings General. I suppose you finally went to sleep.” He nodded. “How was your meeting with the Commander? I heard he wanted to go over some last minute details before the trip.” He asked. Thank the makers his back was turned to you because you froze. “Uh, it was rather-” “I know. He can’t even be bright because he’s so wrapped up in the dark side. Tea?” He turned back around. “No thank you.” You immediately changed the subject at sat down as the service droid began serving breakfast.

* * *

The two walked shoulder to shoulder, coats stiff on their shoulders. They were on their way to visit Captain Phasma. You were talking with Hux when suddenly you felt something hit your shoulder. You grabbed your left shoulder, both you and the General turned. Of course, it was Matt. He loved bumping people he hated. Isn’t this how it all started? This time Matt continued walking without any acknowledgment of the two. “Keep it up!” Hux yelled. “And I’ll have your date pushed up!” Turning back to Hux you asked “Date? For what?” “His termination.” Your eyes bulged. “But, usually people just get suspended or demoted?” You stuttered out. “I know but he was not on his best behavior when he met with us. He definitely wasn’t liked by Ren.” “So he’s fired?” you innocently asked. A laugh erupted from him “Oh no, my sweet Y/N. He is to be spaced. Come on.” Hux casually said, starting to walking before you. You started to catch up but you couldn’t believe this. You were the cause of someone’s termination and you couldn’t help but feel bad that Matt’s hero, the Kylo Ren, hated him. You wanted to save him. But, how could you? He wouldn’t even look at you, let alone listen. There was nothing you could do.

* * *

Kylo groaned as he was comm’d to become Matt to care of an electrical problem in a private sector. Most of the time, he would use the force to just do whatever he wants. But the comm’s became a must. He hated it and he hated being Matt and he was thankful, that he wouldn’t have to deal with this anymore thanks to Hux. But, what about you? That was the whole reason he continued it wasn’t it? He did get a lot of stuff out of being Matt. He had to tell you. That’s what Hux said. But, he couldn’t; Kylo did everything wrong and Matt did everything right. You took care of Matt and you let him take care of you. After everything, you wouldn’t dare even be in the same room alone with him. And you told him you would hurt him? Kylo huffed as he went in the room to fix the problem.

The doors shut immediately behind him. He turned around seeing your figure standing in front of the door. He took a step forward. “You’re not going anywhere until I’m done.” You said ever so slowly. Matt tried to compose himself but you looked, so. His eyes scanned your body. The all black outfit that hugged you so perfectly; the black leggings curving out your hips and the square-cut neckline top that showed your breast off slightly, he felt the heat stir in his abdomen. “Wha-what do you want?” He managed to ask. “I just wanted to say sorry.” He chuckled. “Ok, now go, I have work.” It was your time to laugh. “Matt look around. This place is perfectly fine.” His eyes cast over the room. “So you just called me here for that.” His voice rose a little.

“No.” You shook your head. “This was all my fault. And I’m sorry, I can’t save you or do anything to help you out of this mess. But, I can give you one offer.” He stared you down as you swayed over to him. “I can make sure you don’t die a virgin.” Matt’s eyes widen as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He was frozen under your (y/e/c/) gaze as your hand slowly maneuvered up from his hands to his cheeks. “Matt, I know you want to. It’s the only thing I can offer in this dark time. You can take control. I can be yours. All yours, not anyone else’s. I can be yours for tonight, or until morning. If you want I can be yours until.” Your lips were now teasingly close to his. And his mind was wrapped around all the words you said. His possessive nature peaked. This was all he wanted. His, all his, full control. Your lips latched onto his as his he grabbed your waist pulling you closer to him. You rubbed against as you felt him harden under you. You pulled him towards the bed and sat on it in front of him. He pulled away and stared at you. You took one of his large hands and slid it up under your shirt, to your right breast. “You feel it?’ you panted. “This is for you.” He squeezed it earning a moan from you. Your heart rate increased and fueled him even more. It was all for him. He lounged forward attack your lips once more massaging your breast. Your hips bucked forward to feel some type of friction, You could feel yourself moisten as he plump lips moved moved to kiss and nip the exposed above the neckline. His calloused fingers twisted and pulled at your hardened nipple and you bit your lip in pleasure. Slowly he leaned back, now straddling you and lifting your shirt just so your breast could spill out. His dark eyes raked over your body and you started to feel self-conscious. “No.” Was all he said before his mouthed left sloppy kisses on both your breast. Soft little moans filled his ears as he wrapped both arms around you. “Oh, you’re so beautiful Y/N. The perfect little vision.” He said against your chest. He started scattering kiss over your stomach. “You sweet, sweet thing. Perfection. Lovely. So smart, such a creation. I’m so thankful. I want to thank you.” His words caused your eyes to flutter. “I want to show you how thankful. I adore you.” He continued the praises and you could feel yourself slipping. “You make me so wet.” He barely heard you. When he looked at you, over the hills of your breast, your brows furrowed, eyes shut tightly. “What was that?” “You make me so wet!” Your voice cracked. “Touch me. Please, touch me.” You begged. He shook his head feverishly. “Ok, ok, ok.” His fingers skimmed his fingers down to your core. Even through your leggings, he could feel your juices seeping through. “Fuck.” He cursed to himself. “It’s all for you. Just from the thought of you and everything you do.” Your soft voice carried a melodic tune.

He stared mesmerized that he could even make this possible or that was this because of him. “It’s ok, you can touch it. Play with it. Kiss it. I don’t mind.” You said so sweetly, he thought he was going to cum in his pants. His two fingers began to circle, swirling around the fabric and your juices. You sighed in pleasure as you watch Matt’s hypnotic gaze was left on your core. You brushed a strand of hair back behind his ear, you chuckled at his fascination. Something caught your eye. His ear had a little beauty mark on it, just like the Commanders. That thought was pushed aside when you felt a cold finger slip inside you. “Oh!” You arched your back, chest hitting with Matt’s. “You feel so good.” His finger curled inside you. “Ah!” Your mouth opened and Matt found his lips attacking yours once again.

“Tell me how I make you feel?” He said as he slipped another finger. You mouthed good. He stopped moving his fingers. “No, use your mouth. That pretty little mouth.” You squirmed, wanting to feel him again. “Go-ood.” You got out. “Your mouth. So beautiful, lips so plump. It can do unspeakable things.” He smiled against your skin. ‘Unspeakable things?’ your mind wandered back to the Commander, but you shook it off. “Fuck, you feel so good.” He groaned. “I wonder how you taste.” A light laugh filled the room “YES!” erupted from you as you bucked your hips. “Taste me. Eat me out.”  “So eager. I thought I was the one in control?” He started to lower himself on his knees, leaving kisses. “Oh, you’re so beautiful. Always so beautiful. The first time I saw you, your mind was so beautiful. And then when I met you and you were so lovely, I hated it.” He started to ramble. “Urgh, and all the time I was torn between how you made me feel. I messed up a lot, but here we are. So thankful.” A slight smile played on your lips as he traced the hem of your leggings. “I’d never thought I’d have you.” He kissed your stomach looking up at you. You were lost in his brown eyes which were now dark with pleasure. You pushed a few strands back to get a better view.

Your fingers tugged a little harder as his fingers slid the hem of your pants down to leave more kisses, earning a hiss from him. “I won’t hesitate to tease you. You think you can get away that, don’t you?” His choice of words caught you by surprise. Opening your eyes, you saw a lock of dark hair in front of his glasses. You went to push it back and the blond locks fell exposing the raven hair. You tensed as your mind started to drift back. Matt showed up out of nowhere, then Kylo wanted your assistance. When Matt fucked up, Kylo was nice and vice versa. And the conversations. Kylo Ren knew every conversation! You started to squirm. He laughed as he shushed you wrapping you in his grip again. “So impatient. My little Angel.” you continued to squirm but felt your muscles lock, just like the Commander has done before. “My only Angel. But, you’re no angel, Y/N. No, I know what you are capable of, I can see what are capable of and I relish in the thought. My Darkling.” Tears started to form in your eyes, you didn’t want to do this; you couldn’t move no matter how much you tried. It was frustrating. You don’t know what broke his grip on you, but you were able to jerk your leg having him stumble back. He pounced forward “Aggressive, aren’t we?” He twisted his lips into a smile. You sat up pushing your shirt down. Before he could close the distance between each other, your small hand crashed down the side of his face, glasses flying across the room.

All you could here was the glasses skid across the floor. The aura of the room had shifted. His arms locked you on the bed. He was livid and you could feel it hit you in waves. Head still in the direction of the slap, you could here every breath. You tried to slip away but his hand now locked on your jaw. “LEAVE!” He screamed as a tear slipped from your wide eyes and touched his fingers. You jumped off the bed. He grabbed your arm tightly and you winced. “You’ll never come back from this.” He said through gritted teeth. Before pushing you out the door, slamming you into the wall.

* * *

Crying and clutching onto your arm. You dragged yourself through the hallways, not caring about the looks you gained. You finally made it to your destination. Regulating your breath, you knocked on the door. A few sounds came behind the door before it slid open. Hux stopped in his tracks as he observed your form. He pulled you in quickly. “Y/N!” You could barely stand up from trembling. “What did he do? Y/N, no, I’m sorry.” Sobs started to rack through your body, you gripped his arms to keep standing. “Y/N, tell me. Tell me, did he … did he?” He said low. “No.” You feverishly shook your head. “I kicked him.” “Go, go clean up and I’ll get you new clothes. You’re staying the night”

By the time you got out, there was a fresh pile of clothes on Hux’s bed. Pulling them on, you guessed they were his, they most definitely smelled like him. The matching pinstripe fits loosely, but it was very comfortable. Exiting his bedroom you saw one of the nurses and a med droid. Their attention was now on you. “Y/N.” He pulled you to sit down. “Y/N, they’re just going to run some test and make sure your bruises don’t get infected.” They began working on you. The majority of the bruises were hickeys, that you wore with embarrassment. “The scratches on her cheeks should be fine, just put on ointment. And her humerus is fractured. The droid is going to set it and she’ll have to wear a sling. We also gave her some painkillers to subside the pain But other than that the Ambassador will be fine General.” He nodded as he watches the droid carefully set your arm. Avoiding his gaze, you decided to watch the droid.

Calming his nerves, Hux poured himself a drink. “Can I … have some water, please?” You asked. “Oh, Y/N, I ‘m sorry. Yes.” He immediately got you your water. “Thank you, Hux. For everything.” You took the glass. “No, this is all my fault.” Hux returned to his drink. “I wanted to tell you, but he said it would be better if it came from himself.” You set the glass down. You couldn’t believe it. “How long?” You asked. “When I banned you two.” He took a swig. “I think I’m going to go to bed.” He walked with you to the bed with none other than Millicent on your heel. He bent over picking the cat up and placing her by your side. “I have some business to attend, but she’ll keep you company.” You smiled as you watched him leave. As soon as he was gone, you pushed her away from you “Stupid cat.” It went on like this for a good five minutes. You gave up letting her curl under you as the painkillers kicked in.

* * *

He didn’t know what was going on. But, he knew he messed up BIG TIME. Kylo stormed his way to Hux, brooding helmet, cape and all. He had some time to reflect and realize the mistake he made. He barged his way into Hux’s quarter. “Hux!” He called out. He paused when he realized no one was there. He observed his surroundings. He saw the half empty glass of dark liquor on the counter and the full glass of water on the coffee table. Hux had someone here. And he felt it. Kylo made his way towards Hux’s bedroom, only to find you peacefully laying there. He watched you intently stir. He moved a strand of your hair back before he felt a nip on his wrist. “Stupid cat.” He knocked it off the bed. He wanted to explain and apologize for everything, he felt so horrible. So he was careful not to wake you as he picked you up.

Quickly, Kylo moved down the hall trying to avoid any and everyone. But of course, Hux was looking for him. “Ren!” Hux yelled. On instinct, Kylo turned revealing your sleeping figure. “Ren! What are you doing? Put her down!” He yelled violently. Kylo moved quicker. “Everyone who comes in contact with the Commander, STOP HIM!” He heard Hux’s voice as he rounded the corner. Officers and troopers ran in terror; some tried to stop him, but for the most part, they just observed this monster carry of this sleeping beauty. Kylo made his way to the Hangar where it was nothing but movement. It would be easy to slip away. He started to make his way to the shuttle. He felt you stir in his arms, looking down he watched your eyes slowly flutter open.

Fully accepting being awake, your gaze fell onto the mask you knew so well. A scream erupted from you as you jumped out his arms. You landed or your broken arm, making your whole body numb. He quickly picked you up, holding you by your waist as you kicked and scream. All eyes were on the two of you. “STOP HIM!” He turned to see the General pointing at him with a hoard of troopers. They all marched towards him and he used the force to push them back. Lucky came in the frontline ready to act. With the flick of his wrist, Kylo sent Lucky flying. His back hit the dura-steel walls and you watch as his body goes limp. Tears heavily trailed down your cheeks as you witness the craze scene in front of you. Everything goes dark. A ramp moves up enclosing you two in the ship. Before you know it, you’re being flung in a cell. He slams the doors and leaves. You tried to catch your footing before falling as you felt the ship take off.


	10. Chapter 10

Kylo paced back and forth in the command shuttle. He knew kidnapping you was wrong, but he needed to explain. There was something about you that made him so torn. Maybe he acted this way because he genuinely craved and liked the attention you gave him, while also hating how easily he was slipping into this comfortable position. You were a distraction, yet he felt the need to impress you constantly. He ripped the helmet off his head, maniacally breathing. He didn’t want you to find out like this. He was thankful, for the first time, that Hux gave him the chance to tell you. But of course, he ruined it. Kylo just felt like he was always messing up with you. It always felt like three steps forward and several steps back. He knew his emotions were a loose cannon and it didn’t help that he couldn’t understand nor control it. Not to mention the power you held over him. He didn’t understand what it was about you that made him succumb so easily. And that’s what frustrated him so much to the point where he went mad. And to top it off: jealousy.

Everyone adored you. Everyone wanted to be you. Or be with you. And he hated being like everyone with his position as Commander. Not only did he have to compete with Hux for your attention, but also, a stormtrooper! THE Kylo Ren vs. A Stormtrooper, who could’ve been reassigned, reconditioned, or killed. No, but then that would hurt you. And he’s hurt you enough. This was a daily fight that roamed through his mind every day; how he wanted to react was always questioned by his subconscious: ‘What would Y/N think of you?’. He took one deep breath, cracking his neck. Kylo was still angry and wouldn’t be able to talk to you, so he decided to meditate.

* * *

Maybe it was the pills, maybe it was the trauma, all you knew was this was the worst nightmare you’ve ever had. Matt being Kylo, Kylo kidnapping you? Definitely a dream. Until you woke up to a sea of stars surrounding you. “You’re up.” The rich voice that you loved so much rung. You quickly spun around “Matt!” The smile on your face quickly faded at the sight of Kylo. ‘So it is true?’ You thought. Before you could even blink, you felt your body tense like he’s done before. “Shh, don’t cry.” Kylo’s glove hand went to cup your face as the tears threatened to spill from your eyes. “Shit.” He whispered. It wasn’t supposed to end up like this. “Y/N please.” He begged and you squeezed your eyes trying to make it a dream. “Y/N.” he said more sternly. Your eyes went wide, he was still your superior and would definitely listen to an authoritative voice. You watched as Kylo sat in the pilot seat, across from you. He positioned your chair and body, that you could only view him. He turned his face revealing his sharp profile littered with beauty marks. You loved Matt’s beauty marks on his soft skin and how you tried to count them when he wasn’t paying attention. Kylo turned to face you at this thought. If your body wasn’t locked you would’ve flinched at the sight of the sharp scar that crossed his face.

“It’s beautiful, the stars?” He spoke, “I never enjoyed them as much as I do now.” You could see the soft brown eyes that Matt used to look at you with. “Y/N,” he said louder. “It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.” Kylo looked down, hunched over on with his elbows on his knees. “I guess what I’m trying to say,” he ran his fingers nervously through his hair. “I just want to explain everything. I wanted to tell you before things get out of hand like they did. But what we had was so good and I didn’t want to mess it up. Like I did. And I know after everything, you wouldn’t even be in the same room as me, let alone listen. I’m sor-let me just explain from the beginning.” He let out a shaky breath.

“When I first saw you, it was in passing. But, it was your mind. So strong and clear. It was so beautiful. Everything that Snoke told me my mind should be, you have it. It was truly amazing to be in. It’s astounding how such a young and non-force user has created such a mind.” He waved his hand. “But, I didn’t really get inside until the first day. And you were so nice, no matter how much I annoyed you. You just still shown me nothing but.” He stopped and looked at you, heavy. You wanted to look away, but you couldn’t. You could still see Matt. “I’ve heard so much about you, before hand. Very impressive. And when it came down to it, I would never think it would be you. I couldn’t help but be drawn into your loving personality and beautiful.” He bit his lip and nervously laughed. “I’m sorry, even now, I just get so distracted by you and can’t think straight.” The sight was simply odd; Kylo nervously grinning at your tear stricken face.

“I’m supposed to be explaining.” He combed his fingers through his hair once again. “As I said, I was impressed, intrigued by you and just simply wanted to get to know you. Matt, started as infiltrating the lower ranks for traitors. It just so helped that it was another way to find out about you, once I truly saw you. And as me, Kylo, I didn’t do such a good job. You don’t remember and I-I I’d rather not tell you, but I need to be truthful. I didn’t mean to lock you in the office, I didn’t mean to choke you. I just, you just, my feelings, I didn’t-don’t understand them and you weren’t helping. I’m so sorry to have traumatized.” Your eyes twitched at the thought of him choking you like before.

“But, the next day you were fine. Happy, like nothing ever happened. When you caught me in the hallway, I was just going to spy really, but you caught me. You were visibly calm and genuinely happy to see and spend time with me. Then at the party, when we drank, you were innocent yet mischievous, it was confusing how it could be so. And then when we kissed, it was intoxicating. I hated how in control you were, but stars did I love it. I didn’t want it to end, but you fell asleep and my mother taught me better.” He quipped the last part quickly. He brushed the (y/h/c) strand back out of your face and wiped the tears that were dripping off your chin. “You were my first, you know. Kiss.” He said shyly, pulling away.

“Later that night, that friend of yours, Lucky.” He snarled. “He punched me. I hate him, you know? It was very upsetting when he took responsibility for making sure you got back safe, while he made out with some girl. You should be thanking me that I haven’t killed him already. Well after this incident? I don’t know about that.” A breath caught in your throat. “No, no, no, don’t be frightened. I didn’t-it was a joke.” Kylo tried reassuring, but you both knew it wasn’t. Kylo opened his mouth to tell her about the other troopers, but thought it best if he didn’t, so maybe she wouldn’t side with Lucky. After all, he did all of this so she could choose him. “But, I saw a chance to redeem myself, Kylo. When you forgot everything I’ve done and I agreed to the ball to possibly help me. Of course, I didn’t take in account of you not going. But, I guess we can thank Hux for that one.” He huffed. “He bragged to Phasma about how happy he was that you decided to go and how he would spend no expense. I saw him finalizing your looks, horrendous. I don’t care what traditions that planet had. You’re beautiful and I wouldn’t want you to be seen in them. It could be selfish, yes that I chose that dress for you. Red is my favorite color and I knew you would glow in it. The way it hugged and showed your body. It was your moment. I didn’t mean for you to be uncomfortable and you were right, no one should look at you as if you’re just pleasure, you deserved to be acknowledged and rewarded. That’s why I made Hux give that speech.” Kylo looked out at the stars again. “Y/N, I wanted to tell you that night. I wanted to apologize, for everything and tell you. But, Hux made me stay.” He rolled his eyes.

“And that’s when I talked to him about promoting you. You have outgrown your position, I saw how you craved something more. I’m very glad you accepted the position. But it hurt, when you didn’t hug me at the meeting. It made me realize how our relationship was much different between Kylo and Matt. I knew if I was Matt you wouldn’t have shaken my hand.” Kylo looked up at you with those brown eyes. More tears started to fall from your eyes as he continued on. “I let you leave that party in hopes of maybe, you seeing me, as Commander, in a different light. Maybe how you see the General or the Captain. Also, I just wanted to be with you, just you to share and congratulate you in your moment. That’s why I was dressed as Matt when you returned from Lucky’s.” He grabbed your stiff hand. “That night, I never experienced something so pure. You had this wave vibrating off you of genuinely wanting nothing but to be with and around me. I’ve never had anyone want nothing else but just me and it made feel so light. When you feel asleep I just stared at you. Me feeling the need to tell you the truth became questioned. Once I told you, I knew everything would be over. I had to leave you alone because I needed to meditate on this. I decided I wouldn’t tell you, I didn’t want to lose you.”

Kylo’s eyes shifted and he looked down, regret quickly filling him. “I didn’t mean to lash out on you. I-I when I saw Lucky and you, I couldn’t control it. We had such a great night, I didn’t expect you to ignore that. But you didn’t” He looked up with a small smile and glossy eyes. “You called me because you wanted to see me, you wanted to confide in me, you wanted me to take it all away. You broke me so easily. And it hurt so much, so I took it upon myself to protect you, from me and Lucky and anyone else you decided to hurt you. Lucky just deserved it and just served as an example.” Kylo looked back down, eyes glazing over his massive ungloved hands. He was very unsure what other things should be said or explained. One part of him wanted to tell her everything, but he just wanted her to understand and not sway judgment.

He let out a shaky breath. “I never meant to hurt you.” His lips trembling when he looked at you. “Y/N, I’m sorry.” Both your faces covered in tears. He launched himself forward falling on his knees and placed his head clumsily in her lap. Your eyes drifted down at the sight. Your body was still frozen and this man constantly pleaded an apology. The only thing you could do was watch him. He grasped your hand squeezing it as he begged for your forgiveness. Never have you ever seen or thought Kylo would be so capable of owning up to his wrongs and none the less, begging. Kylo opened his eyes seeing the goosebumps that stood on your legs. He had forgotten how he snatched you from your sleepy state. He removed his cape and draped it over you, simultaneously releasing you. Your body lurched forward coughing out sobs as you clutched the fabric around you. Kylo walked back bracing himself against the ship’s walls. He intently watched you as he was ready to face whatever consequence you were going to give him.

“Can-can you take me back, please?” Your voice was shaky and low. He stepped forward. “What about our talk?” Kylo whispered.Our? He spoke the whole time! You didn’t want to talk about this, but you didn’t want to make him angry. “I’ll… think about it.” He moved forward to help you up. “Yes, yes.” He shook his hand helping you stand. “I-I want to go to the cell. I want to think alone.” You said looking into his brown orbs. He looked down at you, holding his breath. He didn’t want you to be alone, with him there. But, if it meant you forgiving him. He would accept it.

* * *

It felt like forever, but you guys were finally here. Kylo escorted you to the closed-ramp. Before he opened it, you turned to look at him. Your index finger traced his scar. Your eyes roamed his face. Same eyes, same nose, same everything, with different hair and a scar. “You’re different. So strange, yet so understanding.” A small smile fell on your lips. “I enjoyed every moment I spent with you.” Your eyes began to sting from all the crying. Your palm lay gently on his cheek. “You didn’t treat me like a child and I liked that. I liked you.” He nuzzled in your hand. “But, you’re not Matt.” His eyes opened. He watched her as she pressed the button to lower the ramp. You unwrapped the cape from yourself and held it out. He looked down as your fingers gripped the black fabric. You dropped it in his hand and made your way down the ramp.

Waiting for the return, was all the troopers, a few officers and Phasma and Hux right in the middle. He watched as you shakily made your way to the ramp. It was silent, not even the machines humming could be heard. Hux held a blanket in his arms, waiting to bring you back to safety. You tried to hold in the tears and embarrassment as you made your way down. But, one sob shook your whole body and you clumsily fell into Hux’s arm. He secured in his arms tightly. Phasma braced an arm on your back before hoisting you up. Kylo stood on the ramp as he watched everyone’s glare subside everyone turned their back on him. Leaving the space empty and alone.

* * *

You were brought to the medbay and they ran a series of test. You could see the General and Captain outside discussing. Well, it was mainly the General pacing and hands flailing. Phasma turned and made her way to the door. You averted your eyes when she entered. “Y/N.” She took off her helmet. “I’m here to ask some questions. The General is a little on edge. If you don’t feel comfortable, just let me know.” You shook your head. You didn’t mind the questions, until it got personal. “Y/N, did he ever force you to do anything?” You shook your head. “Did you guys ever?” You squirmed in your bed. “Well, we were going to but, that’s when I found out.” Phasma tilted her head as if she knew there was more. “I-I did, give him a blowjob. He passed out.” Her mouth twisted up. She snorted “Oh stars, Kylo. Are you a virgin Y/N?” “Yes.” “Did you practice or?” “I just researched and asked a few of the nurses.” Phasma rolled her eyes, everyone knew how easy the nurses were.

“Is-is Lucky ok?” You asked trying to take the embarrassment off of you. Phasma straightened up. “He is hurt. Three of his ribs are broken and a few bruised disk, he’s stable after surgery.” You started to cry this was all your fault. “Would you like to see him?” She asked. You shook your head and followed her down the hall. The window came into view and you saw Lucky sleeping. She let you enter the room alone. The machines beeped and you slowly approached him. You examined his body. “I’m dead right?” a strained voice spoke. “Lucky!” you grabbed his hand. “I really am right?” He smiled, eyes still closed. “I’m sorry.” Tears ran down your face. He tried to wipe the tears but winced at the pain. “Stop, no, you’re hurt. It’s still amazing that you’re even alive.” “That’s because I have you.” You rolled your eyes. “Lay with me.” He said and you did. Making small movements to not cause any pain, you gently laid your head on his shoulder. “You have three broken ribs and bruised disk. You could’ve killed on impact, the ribs could have punctured your lungs, or you could’ve been paralyzed.” He shook his head “Nah, you’ll always protect me. Look around my neck.” You pulled at the dog tag that was tucked discretely. “You still have this?” You asked. “Never take it off.” It was your dog tag from the academy. Flipping it over you saw the horribly engraved ‘Lucky’ on it, that you did personally. “Always there to protect me, Angel.” His words hummed as he drifted back off into sleep. You tucked the tag back and observed him in peaceful slumber. Your eyelids started to droop. Today’s traumatic events had tired you out. You curled into the side of your body and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You did it! Chapter Two is posted. Let me know if your Team Kylo or Team Lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @Sithlordintraining


End file.
